Rini's Frosty day
by UniqueBlue
Summary: Serena is grounded during Winter Break, She has to stay home and watch over Rini. While Rini is outside playing in the snow, she meets a certain Winter Spirit.
1. Chapter 1

It was a snowy day in Japan and Serena was grounded and stuck at home keeping an eye on Rini while Darien, the other girls and even her parents and little brother Sammy were on their Winter Vacation. Rini wanted to go outside to play in the snow, not knowing that she will meet someone unexpectedly.

Rini ran almost ran outside still in her pajamas until Serena stopped her by standing in front of her.

"Where do you think you're going ?!" Serena asked with her hands on her hips.

"I'm going outside to play in the snow" Rini replied, crossing her arms.

"But you aren't dress. You weren't think of going outside with your PJ's on? Did you ? You're gonna catch a cold"

Rini looked down at her pajamas and blushed.

"Oh, Guess I was so excited about the snow I Forgot i still had my pajamas" she said while giggling.

"Besides we haven't ate breakfast first"

Their stomachs started to growl and they looked at each other blushing and rubbing their necks of embarrassment.


	2. Chapter 2

After they ate the breakfast that Serena's mom left for them. Rini ran upstairs and got dressed fast. She came downstairs with a coat, some gloves, a hat, a scarf, and a pair of boots. Serena smoothed her coat and fixed her hat.

"Alright, now be careful out there and stay where I Can keep an eye on you, okay ?"

"Okay" Said Rini, excited.

Rini slid the door open and ran outside. she spun around in the falling snowflakes and stuck her tongue out to catch them. She fell in the snow and made some snow angels. Serena looked out from the door and smiled. Luna came down stairs and sat on the table with Serena.

"She looks like she's having fun out there" Said Luna, licking herself.

"Oh How I Wish i were a kid again." Serena said, sighing.

"It must of been nice playing outside like that at her age"

Serena laid back in her chair and closed her eyes and remembered her childhood days when she and her friend molly used to make snowmen and have snowball fights. She also remembered that she used to fall whenever she tried to sneak up on Molly and throw a snowball at her. Serena giggled at those memories.

"Oh, those were the good ol' days" She said smiling.

Meanwhile, Rini was trying to make a snowman. She rolled two big piles of snow and put them on top of each other. She rolled the last ball of snow and put it on top of the second ball of snow. She found some stones and put them on the snowman's face and body. She also found two sticks and put on the left side of the body and one on the right. She stood back and looked at the snowman smiling, she was proud that she built her first snowman. Suddenly, A Blast of wind hit Rini's face, she used her arm to cover her face. When the wind stopped, she put her arm down. She had a blank look on her face.

"Woah! That was a big wind" She said, surprised.

"Well, It defiantly wasn't a little one, Kiddo" Said an unknown voice from behind Rini.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: WOOO! HOOO! I Finally reached over 1,000 words for the first time in a chapter of a story! not only that! it's the first LONG chapter i ever wrote in a story! I Wrote this yesterday and finished this at school and the rest at home today : )) Enjoy! :)**

Rini's eyes widened as she was startled by an deep unknown voice that came out of nowhere.

"HUH ?! Who said that ?" she said in confusion.

She turned around slowly. she looked up and fell back as she got scared the crap out of. The unknown voice came from a boy, he had white hair, blue eyes, blue hoodie, brown pants and a staff in his hand.

"AH! W-who are you" She asked.

"Me ? My name is Jack Frost" he said with a cocky smile.

Rini looked at him confused. She thought the boy was crazy. She always heard of his name on a Christmas song she hears every year and saw the movie called Jack Frost, so her image of him was always a snowman until now. she never thought he'd be a human teenager.

"Huh? Jack Frost ? you mean the snowman ?"

"WHAT?! Okay let's get things straight here, I am NOT a snowman!" He said irritated.

Rini cocked her head to side, still confused.

"Well if you're not a snowman, Who are you ?"

"I already told you, i'm Jack Frost"

Rini crossed her arms.

"Oh yeah ?!" she spat.

"YES!" He spat back.

"Prove it! Nip at my nose and make it cold like the Christmas song says" she said with her arms still crossed and eyes closed.

"Okay, I Will !"

He crouched down to her height and took his index finger and touched her nose, making it cold. Rini's eyes flew open, she gasped and flew her hands over her nose.

"AH AH CHOO!" She sneezed.

"Bless you" Said Jack.

"Y-You made my nose cold!"

"Well, of coarse, I Am Jack Frost"

Rini went into thought, "_Whoa! maybe he wasn't lying! He is Jack Frost! and all this time i thought he was a snowman_"

Jack interupted Rini's thoughts.

"Hey Pinkie! Whatcha thinkin' about ?"

"HUH? Oh nothing and why are you calling me pinkie ?"

Jack looked at her pink fluffy hair that looked like rabbit ears.

"Um Because your hair is pink" He said.

Rini thought he had the nerve to say she had different colored hair when his hair looks like something that he overbleached.

"So ? Your hair is so white, Casper is jealous!" She teased.

"A least my hair doesn't look like something a rabbit would wear" He teased back.

Rini and Jack stuck their tougues out at each other for a long while.

"MMMMM!" They said with their tongues out.

"I bet I can't do it longer than you" said Rini with her tongue out.

"Nah uh!" Said jack with his tongue out.

"Yah HUH!"

"NAH UH!"

"Yah HUH!"

"NAH UUUUUUH!"

"YAH HUUUUUH!"

They just kept arguing until they got tired and ran out of breathe.

"Looks... Like... I... Won" Said Rini trying to catch her breathe.

"Yeah... I... Guess... So. You... Win." Said Jack trying to catch his breathe.

They stopped breathing and sat in the snow, starting a conversation.

"So, Rini right ?" said Jack.

Rini looked at him in a creeped out and confused manner.

"Huh ? wha ? well, Yeah! but How did you know my name ?" She asked  
curiously.

"Look, there's something i have to tell you"

Rini cocked her head to the side, curious.

"Well, what is it ?"

"I Have been watching over you, Okay "

Rini got really confused now.

"Huh ? What do you mean been watching over me ? You mean like an angel ?"

"Eh sorta, but i'm not an angel"

"Well then, what are you ?"

Jack took a deep breathe getting ready to Rini about everything, everything including the other guardians.

"I'm a guardian." he finally said.

"Guardian ?" she said still confused.

"Yes, I'm a guardian. I Watch over and protect kids whether they are good or bad and along with, your gonna love to here this, Santa Clause named North, The Sandman but we call him Sandy, The Tooth Fairy but we call her Tooth and The Easter Bunny, but sometimes I Call him a kangaroo" he explained.

Rini gasped surprisingly at what Jack had just said. She got up off the ground excitedly.

"WHAT?! SANTA CLAUSE?! THE SANDMAN?! THE TOOTH FAIRY?! AND THE EASTER KANGA- Wait! why do you call him a kangaroo ?"

Jack laughed at little.

"Because He looks like a kangaroo to me"

"Really ? He doesn't look like one to me"

"I Just call him that to annoy him. Trust me, this is not the easter bunny that's cute, white and fluffy, but he has a soft spot for kids"

"Wow! Now as i was saying, SANTA CLAUSE! THE SANDMAN! THE TOOTH FAIRY AND THE EASTER KANGA- I mean, BUNNY ARE REAL?!" She said while jumping and down like a jumping jellybean.

Jack laughed at Rini's reaction, he loved to see children happy after finding out that something they always believed in is actually real and not just some silly ol' myth.

"Yes they are" he said.

"OH BOY! THIS IS SO COOL!" She said happily.

Jack chuckled at the pun.

"Yeah, hehe, Cool"

Rini got close towards him and gave him a squinty eyed look, Jack looked at her confused.

"Sooooooooooooo?" said Rini.

"Sooo?" Jack repeated, confused.

"I Am on the naughty list or the nice list" She asked with a big smile.

Jack smiled at her with one eyebrow raised.

"Oh i'm so sorry Rini, i'm afraid you're on the naughty list" He teased.

"Wha-What ?! Really ?!" She said in a disappointed tone.

Rini's eyes widened and puckered out her bottom lip, her eyes started water.

Jack Chuckled.

"Oh no don't cry! I'm kidding! I'm kidding! You're defiantly on the nice list" He said with a smile.

Rini's face brightened up.

"REALLY?!"

"Yes, of coarse you are"

"YIPPEE! HOORAY!" Rini said jumping up and down in joy.

Jack chuckled again and looked at her smiling at her happiness.

Rini stopped jumping and turned to Jack.

"Hey Jaaaaaaaaaack!" she said creepily with a smile.

Jack was a little creeped out by the way she said his name.

"uuumm Whaaaaat ?" He asked while mocked.

Rini put her hands behind her back, still smiling, rocking back and forth with the tip and heel of her feet, Looking left, right, up and down.

"Do you think you could take me to meet them ?" she asked, starstruck.

Jack widened his eyes, looked to side.

"Oh um, I Hate to disappoint you pinkie but I Don't think they would allow children to visit in their home" He said sadly.

Rini's smile turn to disappointing look then turned to a smile as she got an idea.

"Oh, Well, can you take me there anyway ?" She asked.

Jack looked at her with one eyebrow raised, he never thought he'd meet someone as stubborn as Rini. He finally took a deep breath and replied.

"Well, okay but there not gonna be so happy about a child having visiting hours"

Rini was happy somewhat.

"YAAAY!" she said in joy.

Jack's had an oops look on his face as he forgot to tell Rini something that might cause her to never sleep again. Yup! You know what i'm talking about!

"_Oh crap, I Forgot to tell her something else but if i tell her, i might scare her but she has to know._"

"Um Rini ?"

Rini stopped jumping in joy and turned to Jack.

"Yes Jack ?"

He took deep breaths.

"Um, Listen pinky. I Don't mean to scare you but the boogeyman is real too"

Rini's face turned into a frightened look. She gasped and flew her hands over her mouth and walked back slowly.

"R-really? he's real?" she said in a frightened tone.

"Yeah, pretty much but don't worry as long you don't show that you're not afraid of him, he can't get you" He said with a smile.

Rini smiled relieved.

"Phewww! That's good to know"

"and besides, he's not that scary anyway, He also wears a dress and likes ponies or horses more like" Jack said with a chuckled.

Rini laughed along with Jack.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Really ? He doesn't sound scary, he sounds kinda wimpy" she said while laughing.

Jack laughed at what Rini said.

"He may sound wimpy but truth is, he isn't, he's kind of powerful but not as powerful as the man in the moon but i'm sure he wouldn't harm a child as young as you"

"Man in the moon ? He's real too ?!"

Jack rolled his eyes and chuckled.

"Yeah, he's real too" he said with a smile.

"Awesome!" She said excitedly.

"Yeah it is, he's the one who made me into a guardian. So, ready to go kiddo ?"

Rini nodded excitedly then remembered Serena.

"Yeah! Oh Wait! I have to asked Serena if it's okay!"

"Who's Serena ?" He asked.

"Oh, that's my mom"

"Why do you call her by her name if she's your mom ?"

"Oh, it's a long story i'll tell you another time"

Rini ran inside the house and saw that Serena wasn't at the table. She ran upstairs and open her door.

"Hey Serena! is it okay if I-"

Serena was fast asleep and so was Luna. She saw that their stomach's were bloated, must of been because of all the food that Serena's mom left for them.

"That's your mom ?" said Jack from behind Rini.

Rini turned quickly around, startled.

"DAH! Jack don't do that!" she whispered.

"Oh sorry" he apologized.

Jack looked at Serena, cocking his head in confusion.

"She looks kinda young if you ask me"

"Like I Said Long story" said Rini.

Jack chuckled a little. He looked up at Serena's hair and looked at her odangos funny.

"Ya know, Have you ever noticed her hair kind of looks like meatballs ?"

Rini giggled.

"Yeah, I Call her meatball head sometimes"

"Meatball head huh ? hehe hey That kind of fits because if you look at her long pigtails, they kind of look like spaghetti" he teased.

They both quietly giggled, then Serena let out a large burp. then started snoring again.

They both giggled again.

They tip toed out of the room and slowly closed the door. they went back outside.

"Alright, ready to go kiddo ?"

"Yeah, but how are we gonna get there ?" Rini asked.

Jack smirked at Rini.

"Fly" he said.

"Fly ? I Never flew on a plane before"

"Who said anything about riding a plane"

Rini go confused at first but then realized what he meant.

"You mean fly with you ?!"

"eeyup" he replied.

"but how ?"

"With the wind"

Jack looked up and the wind started to come. he grabbed Rini's hand

"Hey Wind! Take us to the north pole!" he yelled.

"WOAH!" Yelled Rini.

They both flew in the sky and Rini was amazed.

"Wow! This is so awesome!" she yelled amazed.

"Yeah! I Know!" he yelled back.

"So how long is it gonna take till we get there ?"

"A While but i'll tell the wind to get us there faster. Hey Wind! Get us there faster!"

"WOOOO!" they both yelled.

Rini thought this was a dream and didn't want to wake up but she realized it wasn't a dream. This was really REAL!


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I Do not own transformers or My little pony: friendship is magic, neither of the characters from the two shows. Anyways, this chapter is kinda short,so yeah lol. Enjoy! ^_^**

Two hours later, After Rini's great experience flying with Jack, they finally got to the toy workshop. The two went inside. Rini's eyes went bigger than earlier, The place was huge! There were alot and I mean A LOT of elves working on toys and A lot of Yetis, Creatures that Rini never seen before. Rini stopped and looked up at them, one of them looked down at her, both confused.

"Jack, What's that ?" She asked, pointing at them. The Yeti glared at her.

"Oh that's a Yeti, Why, you never seen one before ?"

"I've seen them in books at the library but they looked scarier, A LOT scarier."

The Yeti gave her an angry glare.

Jack grabbed Rini quickly before the Yeti could kill her.

"Okay! we better go, See ya Phil!" He said with a nervous smile.

The Yeti growled and went back to work.

Rini kept Looking around at the elves, confused. She looked up at Jack.

"Hey Jack!" She called.

"Yes" he replied.

"I know elves are supposed to be short but I Thought they be, ya know, my size. I've seen this Christmas special called Rudolph the red nosed reindeer and the elves look like the size of kids my age." she said.

Jack looked at her not blinking for a few seconds.

"OH-Kay" Jack said, speechless.

They continued to walk around but Rini kept on stopping. She picked up of the toys that was a Hello Kitty plush toy.

"Hey Jack! Look! I Always wanted one of these! can I Get it! Please?" She begged, making puppy dog eyes.

"Sorry Pinkie, you're gonna have to wait till Christmas"

Rini put a disappointed look on her face.

"Aww" she whined.

"Hey, Christmas is only six days away, when you wake up, it'll probably be under your Christmas tree before you know it" He said smiling at her.

Rini smiled at Jack, put down the hello kitty doll and they moved on.

10 minutes later, they found him talking to two elves in his office. Rini hid behind Jack as he was afraid what North's reaction would be if he saw a human child like Rini here in the workshop. He slowly walked up to the guardian of wonder. He stopped talking to the elves and turned to Jack.

"OH Hello Jack! What brings you here?" North asked.

"Um-Uh I um, listen North I Have to-"

"How was work ?" he asked, cutting him off

"Oh it was good. Um, listen, there's something I Have to-"

"There is only six days before Christmas and we have not made enough Transformer action figures yet!"

"Um North, we really need to-"

"and how many little girls want my little pony dolls" he asked the elves.

They started speaking gibberish to him and his eyes widened in surprise.

"WHAT?! SOME BOYS WANT PONY DOLLS TOO?! Well then! MAKE MORE APPLEJACK! TWILIGHT! RAINBOW DASH! FLUTTERSHY! PINKIE PIE! RARITY! DERPY! TRIXIE! MAKE ALL OF THEIR FAVORITE CHARACTERS!" He yelled.

Jack and Rini cringed in fright.

The elves did a soldier pose and quickly ran out.

He turned to Jack with smile on his face.

"Now, What were you going to tell me Jack ? He asked, finally calmed down.

"Uh, You see, how you feel if I Brung a child here in the work- "

Just as he was about to say something, Rini appeared from behind Jack.

"HI SANTA MY NAME IS RINI!" She greeted with a starstruck look on her face.

Jack looked at Rini then at North for his reaction. North just looked down at Rini. The elves looked at each other confused.

**CLIFFHANGER! lol Just kidding! XD So how do you think North will react to Rini being in the North pole ? Is he gonna be mad at Jack ? Is he tell Jack to take Rini home ? Is he gonna be happy to see her ? Who knows ? XD Anyways I Hope you liked this chapter and I'm gonna update soon! see ya Later Alligators! :) **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I Wrote this chapter today in school cuz not many people came to school cuz of the prom this Friday and btw I'm going as well lol ^_^ and anyways like I Always say, Enjoy! lol ^_^**

Rini looked at everyone confused as North was looking at her and as Jack was looking at North for his reaction.

"Um hehe! North, This is Rini" He introduced her. the white haired guardian had a nervous smile on his face.

North furrowed his eyebrows at Rini then Jack.

"Jack can I Talk to you for a minute ?" He asked.

He walked five feet away from Rini and put his arm around Jack. They whispered so Rini couldn't hear their conversation.

"Look North, it's not what you think"

"Not what I Think ?! What is she doing here ?! especially when Christmas coming up soon"

Rini just stood there confused, then again she wondered what they were talking about. Was it about her ? did they want her here ? was she going to get coal for coming here before Christmas ? She just stood there thinking.

"She begged me to come here so she-"

"Jack please!"

North turned around and smiled at Rini then turned back around.

"Take her back home! Please I beg of you!"

Jack finally spoke up and explained why he brung her here.

" But North! The reason why I Brought her here was because-"

"Because Why?"

"Was because she was so starstruck she wanted to meet you!" Jack finished.

The guardian of wonder eyes widened in realization.

"Oh, that's why, Okay, here's deal, We show her around, then you take her straight home, got it ?"

Jack rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Okay" he said.

**Sorry that this chapter is short but hey! just how i am sometimes lol anyways, stay tuned for the next chapter! :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Yo! Yo! Yo! What's up guys! Well I Did it again! I Reached over 1,000 words AGAIN XD I Hope you enjoy this chapter guys ^_^**

They ended their conversation and turned back around to Rini.

"Did I do something wrong ? I Know i did because you seemed disappointed when you saw me" she said in a guilty tone.

"NO! NO!" said Jack and North at the same time, laughing nervously.

Rini sighed in relieve.

"Oh, that's good" she said with a smile.

North kneeled down to Rini.

"So, Rini eh ?"

"Yeah! I Knew you were real" she said happily.

North laughed a little.

"yes I Am real and so are the tooth fairy and the-"

Rini quickly cut him off.

"I Know! Jack told me!"

the wonder guardian raised an eyebrow.

"Told you what ?" he asked the pink haired cutie pie.

"That the Tooth fairy, the easter bunny, the sandman and the

boogeyman are real"

He looked at her with a blank stare, Jack giggled from behind.

"So, can you guys give me a tour of this place ? This is awesome!"

She asked excitedly.

"Which is why I Tried to bust in here for years" the winter spirit said under his breath.

Rini and North looked at Jack trying to figure out what he said.

"What you say Jack ?" asked North.

"Nothing! Nothing." he replied quickly.

The group went back out to the workshop, they toured Rini around the whole workshop, then North showed Rini where the big globe was.

"Wow! Look at that big globe" She said in a stunned tone.

"Yes and you see little lights on globe ?" said North pointing at the bright dots on the big globe.

"Yeah, they look like little stars in the sky"

"Those are children all around world" he explained.

Rini looked at the lights on the globe astounded. she couldn't believe that THOSE little dots of lights were children and Boy! were there a lot of bright dots!

"Woah! Those are a lot of kids!" She said wide eyed.

Rini turned to North.

"Do you actually send those kids presents ALL IN ONE NIGHT?!" She asked.

The guardian of wonder chuckled at the adorable rabbit haired girl. Rini just looked.

"Yes I Do Rini" He replied.

"And it's not easy, trust me! I Know" Added Jack.

Rini looked at Jack.

"You mean you rode in the sleigh?!"

"Yeah I Rode it a few times" Jack replied.

"Cool! When can I ride it ?" she asked.

Jack and North looked at each other, then Jack knelt down to Rini.

"Uh Pinkie, There something we have to-"

Rini looked over to her left then climbed over to a big knob and began to twist it.

"h-Hey! What are you doing?!" he said nervously.

"Hey what's this ?!" She asked.

The two guardians looked at each other quickly and ran over to stop Rini but she accidently pushed it down and an aurora activated. Rini got off quickly and looked up at the aurora amazed. North and Jack looked at Rini.

"RINI!" They yelled.

"Oops!" Rini said putting on a fake smile.

"Great! Just freakin' GREAT! How are we gonna explain THIS to them ?!" Jack exaggerated.

"Alright! Do not panic! I'm sure as soon as we explain to them-"

Just as he was about to finish what he was going to say, Hole appeared out of nowhere and you guessed it, it was the Bunnymund AKA The Easter Kanga-, I mean, The Easter Bunny. A beautiful woman who had the look of a beautiful hummingbird flew in the window and a short man that was the color gold flew in with an plane which was also gold flew in from another window. Rini hid behind Jack and North.

_"Is- Is that the Easter bunny ? Wow Jack was right, he isn't the same Easter bunny that's white and fluffy, why does he have a boomerang ? And the tooth fairy, WOW! She's beautiful! And the Sandman, he seems like he could be quiet_" Rini thought as she peeked behind Jack.

"So what seems to be the problem North ?" asked Tooth.

"Problem? Problem ? Oh there's no problem here" Jack said nervously.

"She wasn't talkin' to ya Frost!" Growled Bunny.

Jack glared at bunny.

"and I Wasn't talking to you either KANGAROO!" Teased jack.

Bunny walked slow up to Jack with a glare.

"Listen here, Frosty! Call me a Kangaroo one more time or so help me-"

"So help me what ? You're gonna hit me with that boomerang of yours ?" Said jack with a smirk.

"YES!" He yelled.

Jack rolled his eyes.

Bunny turned and walk away from Jack.

"Kangaroo" Rini said from behind.

Bunny turned and Threw the boomerang at Jack but missed. The boomerang flew around the room, Almost hitting everyone in the room. It flew back into bunny's paw. Bunny charged at Jack but Tooth and Sandy held him back, Jack backed up quickly with Rini behind him and North.

"I Gave ya warnin'! Callin' me a Kangaroo when I Warned ya! VERY Big mistake!" He said angry.

"Bunny That wasn't me I Swear!" Said Jack throwing his hands up.

"BULL!" Bunny Spat.

"I SWEAR it wasn't me!"

Bunny raised an eyebrow.

"Oh Really? Then Who of all people besides YOU would call me a kangaroo ?! HUH!" Yelled Bunny.

North and Jack looked at each other and moved aside revealing to be Rini to have called them over by accident.

The three Guardians looked down at Rini, Rini looked at them shly.

"h-Hi My name is Rini, Sorry I Pulled the switch and Sorry I Called you a Kangaroo, Bunny" the pinked hair sweetheart apologized sweetly.

Tooth, Sandy and Bunny had confused looks on they're faces and Looked at Jack with furrowed eyebrows. Jack rubbed the back on his head, giving a fake smile.

**I Hope you guys liked this chapter :D Ya Gotta admit, Rini calling Bunnymund a Kangaroo was pretty freakin' hilarious XD I Believe the next chapter is gonna get pretty interesting lol Just hope that Tooth, Bunny and Sandy don't get mad at Jack or Rini, especially Jack cuz ya know lol XD Anyways, I'll update REALLY Soon! Later! ^_^**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: This chapter was pretty hard to think up but I Did it. It took 2 days to write this chapter cuz it was THAT difficult lol anyways, Enjoy :)**

Jack gave a fake smile and backed up a little, afraid of what they might do to him by bringing a child here.

"Guys, this is Rini" He introduced her.

Bunnymund raised an eyebrow at her.

"Frost! Is this your idea of a Joke?!" He teased.

Jack glared at the Pooka.

"Why'd ya insist of callin' us here to see some little who is-?"

"SO ADORABLE!" Yelled Tooth charmed by Rini's cuteness, flying in front of bunny and close to Rini.

Rini looked at her as Tooth was flying around her.

"Hey! Are your teeth as pretty as you?" she asked.

Rini looked at her confused by her strange question.

"Huh?! Are my what as pretty as me?" The pinked haired cootie patootie said dumbfounded.

Tooth started to pick at her teeth the way she did with Jack when they first met.

"Oh! You have been taking care of them haven't you?!" Tooth said while her hand was still in Rini's mouth.

"TOOTH!" Yelled North. Tooth stopped to look over at North.

"FINGERS OUT OF MOUTH!" he commanded.

She let go of Rini's mouth.

"Oh, Sorry Rini" she apologized sweetly.

"I Get a little carried away when see teeth well taken care of"

Rini wiped her mouth then smiled at her calmly.

"It's okay. But can i tell you something?" Rini asked sweetly.

"Sure, what is it Honey?" Tooth asked sweetly to the adorable Rabbit haired sweetie.

Rini's calm smile was replaced with a serious look.

"You shouldn't be digging in people's mouths like that just to look at their teeth, it's kinda rude" she said.

Tooth blushed immediately.

Bunny jumped in.

"AS I WAS SAYIN'! What?! Is this little girl doin' here in the workshop?!"

Rini gave Bunny a death glare.

"Hey! I have a name ya know!" Said Rini with her hands on her hips.

"KANGAROO!" Rini teased.

Bunny glared at her.

"WHAT'D YA SAY YOU LIL'-" He said irritated, fed up of being called a Kangaroo.

"ENOUGH!" yelled North.

"Rini! No Tease Bunny"

"Yes Santa" apologized Rini sweetly.

"Wow Bunny, I Know you weren't getting offended by a little girl, weren't you? cuz if you were, that's kinda sad" Teased Jack, Smirking.

Bunny put his paw over his face and shook his head.

"We already have one Jack that likes annoy me and we defiantly don't need a Jack Jr. neitha" he said crossing his arms and rolling his eyes.

Jack and Rini looked at each other then giggled.

"One more thing I have to ask you Frost, WHAT IN THE WORLD DID YOU BRING HER HERE FOR?!" The Pooka yelled.

"Woah Woah Woah Chill out Bunny! Let me explain!" said Jack.

"This better be good" Bunny said with his arms crossed.

Jack rolled his eyes.

"Okay, so what happened to make me bring her here is because she begged me to come here" Jack quickly explained.

"And you let her?!" Said Bunny in an angry tone.

"Hey! The kid only wanted to meet you guys okay" Jack claimed.

Bunny walked closer to Jack and wagged his boomerang.

"Look mate, ya shoulda told the kid this ain't a meet n' greet and we the guardians don't have time to play around" he growled.

"Geez Bunny, what's with you today? I thought you liked kids. I even told her that did." Said Jack.

Bunny narrowed his eyes at the white haired frozen rebel then sighed.

"Looky Here Mate, as I Much as I Love Children, I have eggs to take care of and-"

"AND What Bunny?! You weren't saying all those things when you were getting all soft with Sophie!" Claimed Jack.

"AH! That's Different!" yelled Bunny.

"HOW?! HOW EXACTLY IS THAT DIFFERENT?!" Jack yelled back.

They were arguing so much that they forgot that Rini was there listening to their yelling. Rini had bored but sad look on her face.

Rini sighed sadly as she watched everyone except Sandy forgot she was standing there beside them.

"_Maybe I Should leave them alone and let them settle this. I really hate when people arguing. I'm going to Santa's office to see if he has something in there that I can play with._" She thought.

She walked off while Tooth and North were busy trying to stop them from arguing. Sandy noticed this and followed her to see where she was going.

**Well Rini is always doing something isn't she? Lol XD I Love that spunky girl! XD Anyways the next chapter is gonna be really interesting because she's gonna meet a certain dark someone with a long dre- *Sees him glaring at me* I Mean, ROBE! Long Robe! hehe *Smiles nervously* Anyways, I'm gonna update soon! ;) **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Sorry that this chapter is so short. anyways, enjoy! :)**

Rini walked through the hallways until the yelling faded away a little bit.

"Geez! Those two argue just like Serena and Raye" She said to herself.

she felt someone follow her. She turned around and saw Sandy stand there with his arms crossed and tapping his foot.

"What? I'm just going to Santa's office" said Rini.

Sandy made an image of a the letter Y and put question mark next to it.

"Why ? Because I Wanna know what more is in there" Rini said, curious.

As the curious young girl was going to continue her little trip to Santa's office, Sandy flew in front of her and made an image of an arrow pointing back to where the two guardians are arguing.

"It's not like I'll be gone forever, just for a while until they stop arguing"

She went around Sandy and continued her trip. Sandy shook his head and made an image of Jack and Rini's heads and put an equals sign between them, saying that they are kinda alike in they're own way. he continued to follow her when she wasn't paying attention.

~10 minutes later~

She finally got to North's office. She was looking around and found the Matryoshka dolls. She looked at it curiously and said,

'This is pretty, I Wonder what it does"

She took it apart and another doll was inside, her eyes widened in amazement.

"Cool! I'm gonna ask my mom if I can get one of these"

She put down the dolls and continued to look around. Sandy was peeking behind the door watching Rini in case she doesn't do anything that goes too far.

She looked around until she saw North's big coat.

"_Hmm I Wonder what Santa has in his coat_" she thought. she dug in trying to find something.

Sandy looked closer on what she was trying to get out.

and out of the coat she got out was...

**CLIFFHANGER! Again! lol I Just got this idea that leaving the ending where you guys guess what she pulled out of the coat and what's gonna happen later in the story lol and by the way, the Jack and Bunny argue like Raye and Serena line idea came from Puffgirl1952 so I Would like to thank her for giving me that line :)**

**Anyways i'll update soon! :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Man! It's fun writing this story! That's why I Love writing fanfiction, it's fun ^_^ lol Enjoy! :)**

Out of the coat she pulled was North's globe! Sandy's widened of fright worried that Rini might go somewhere she shouldn't be or worse!... a certain dark someone's lair if you know who i'm talking about.

"Cool! A Globe! I Wonder what-, Hey! What the ?"

Before Rini could finish what she was going to say, the globe showed what looks like a portal to another place that nobody ever went before. Sandy looked nervously, knowing who's dark place it is, he hoping that Rini wouldn't go in the place that didn't look so safe at all. Rini look at the hole curiously, as she walked in, Sandy quickly open the door and tried to stop her but when she walked RIGHT in, she was gone. Sandy panicked, He was scared of the guardians reaction when they find out that Rini is gone but he knew it was better to know the truth than lie about it. Sandy flew out of the room and into North lair where Rini was looking at the giant globe with little light on it. When he got back, Bunny and Jack were still arguing. Sandy got between their argument and stopped, everyone looked at Sandy as he panicked.

"What? What's wrong Sandy?" asked Tooth, concerned.

Sandy continually pointed up the ceiling.

"Where's Rini ?! what happened to her ?" Asked Jack, worried.

Sandy made an image of Rini holding the globe and it turning in a portal and Rini walking into it.

"WHAT?! MY GLOBE?! HER?! WENT IN?! SANDY WHY DIDN'T YOU STOP HER?!" North roared with anger.

Sandy looked down at the ground sadly.

Bunny stepped up to Sandy.

"Wait a minute! how exactly did she get the glo-? wait did you let her go into North's room ? WHY?!"

Sandy made the same image of Jack and Rini with the equals sign.

Bunny chuckled a little.

"So wait,so ya sayin' that the little bugga' is just as stubborn as Jack ?" the Pooka asked while laughing a little.

"HEY!" Yelled Jack.

"The truth hurts, mate" said Bunny, smirking.

North went up to Sandy quickly.

"Sandy! Where exactly did the little pink haired girl go ?" North asked, worried.

Sandy created another image of a scary looking face that seems to look like... Uh Oh! Here we go! Pitch Black! also known as the Boogeyman. The four guardians all gasped.

"No. No not Pitch!" cried Jack, with a scared look.

"PITCH?! Ah no! I Knew something like this was gonna happen" said Bunny. He turned to Jack with anger.

"FROST! This is all your fault!" Bunny blamed.

"My Fault?! how can it be my fault when YOU started the argument?!"

"If you hadn't brung her here in the first place, none of this would of happened!"

"Well if you hadn't been arguing with me, she wouldn't of wandered off and North and Tooth wouldn't have to ignore the kid just to get us to stop piffing!"

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Yelled North.

"We don't have time for another argument! We have to get Rini!" said North, then he glared at Jack.

"And take her back home." he finished.

Jack did a nervous laugh as North glared at him.

"Come on no time to waste. to the sleigh!" North commanded.

"Uh North?" Bunny said nervously.

Bunny stood stiff for a minute, He never liked to ride the sleigh but knew he had to do it for Rini's sake.

"Yes Bunny ?"

"ah, Nevermind, Let's go save the lil' anklebiter" He said, determined.

**Woah! Bunny sure is, well, you know lol the next chapter is gonna be really Interesting and I Know i said this already like 2 chapters ago but sometimes my mind changes lol anyways it's gonna be really interesting cuz Rini is gonna meet... well, you already know that cuz I Revealed his name already so lol but i'm sure she's gonna handle it very well if you know what i'm talking about ;) *CoughCoughMiniMoonCoughCoughPinksugarheartattackC oughCough* lol Anyways I will update anytime soon :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: YAY! I Reached over 1,000 words again lol :D Enjoy this chapter :)**

Rini entered the portal and it disappeared. she looked around confused and scared. She had no idea where she was, the place grey and creepy.

"W-where am I ? What is this Place ?" she asked herself, looking around.

The place she was at looked like a haunted house to her. She looked up at the cages above her, she tilted her head at them. She also saw the globe and it was kind of like North's globe back at the workshop. Suddenly, She heard a laugh. She froze and looked around in fright.

"Well, What is this ? A Child here ? in MY lair ? This is just interesting." Said an unknown voice.

"W-who's there ?!" Rini voice shook nervously.

"W-whoever you are, Show yourself!" She commanded.

But the unknown voice just chuckled.

Rini just kept looking around trying to find where the voice is coming from.

"I-I'm warning you! I-"

"You ? Warning me ?! haha! What ? You're going to have those little temper tantrums ?" it mocked.

"N-NO! If you hurt me I'm gonna tell J-Jack a-and Santa a-and the Easter Bunny a-" Rini was nervous so much that she stuttered.

"Oh! You met those losers ? eh ?"

"THEY ARE NOT LOSERS! and They're probably coming to look for me and save me right now!" Rini claimed.

The voice chuckled again.

"Well ? are you gonna show yourself or not ?!"

The voice just stopped responding.

Rini just went silent and raised an eyebrow in confusion, wondering if the voice just left.

"Hmm ? I Wonder where-"

A dark figure appeared from behind the Rini, startling her.

"Where I Am ? Well here I am!" He finished her sentence.

Rini quickly turned head and gazed up at the person who was talking to her and it was revealed to be, Oh no! Can it be ?!

"AH! W-who are you ?" She asked.

"You don't know who I am ?! EVERYONE knows who I am! I Am PITCH BLACK !THE BOOGEYMAN! " He said in an Arrogantly Loud voice.

Rini gave him a blank stare, She didn't really believe that this man is the so called Boogeyman. She expected the boogeyman to look more scary than what she is seeing already.

"Boogeyman ? YOU'RE the Boogeyman ?" She asked.

"YES! I AM the boogeyman!" He claimed.

Rini busted out laughing, causing her to fall and roll on the ground left and right with laughter.

"WHAT?! What is so funny ?"

Rini just kept on holding her sides.

"WHAT IS IT ALREADY ?!" He yelled, getting annoyed.

"HAHA! Oh nothing Except-"

"EXCEPT WHAT ?!"

"Except, YOU LOOK LIKE A CROW! AHAHAHAHAHAHA!" she laughed and teased.

He furrowed his eyebrows and started to get steamed by her loud laughter and the fact that she just said that he looked like a crow.

"ENOUGH!" He yelled.

the little pink haired girl stopped laughing as she heard his loud voice that can probably be heard by Californians.

"WHY?! Why are you not scared ?! Why do you not cower before me ?!" He asked.

Rini shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know. You're just not as scary as I expected you to be, not to mention you don't look scary either" She stated.

He really didn't like what she was saying but it was her opinion and he didn't really care so he got offended.

"Look Kid! I Am the Boogeyman and you should be afraid of me! I make others scream for mercy! I Live under little children's bed! I Am the reason why they are afraid to go the bathroom at night! I Am-"

He gloated for the next ten minutes. Rini just sat there on the floor listening to his conceited, arrogant speech, She had a bored look on her face thinking,

"Man! This guy is really boring. All he ever talks about is himself. and he calls himself the boogeyman ? I Can't believe i was actually scared of this guy."

"-I Am the Hobgoblin of Fear and I Am THE KING OF NIGHTMARES!" He finally finished.

Rini just gave him a raised eyebrow and long, blank stare. she got up and started to walk off going to find a way to get out of the nightmare king's lair.

"Um, yeah, uh huh! that's nice" She said, sarcastically.

"DID YOU HEAR A WORD I JUST SAID!?" He yelled.

"Huh ? Oh yeah, course I Did. now if you'll excuse me, i'm gonna find a way to get out of this creepy place" she said, walking past him.

"HEY! GET BACK HERE! WHERE ARE YOU GOING ?! YOU SHALL STAY SO THAT I WILL PROVE TO YOU THAT I AM REALLY SCARY!" He yelled again.

Rini rolled her eyes and turn her head to him.

"Pfft! yeah, the only thing scary about you is that silly looking black dress you have on and your mad obsession with ponies!" She said to him sarcastically.

That crossed the line there! His anger started to rise, feeling insulted, he quickly flew in front of Rini, making her fall down to the ground sarcastic look on her face was replaced with a surprised look.

"HOW DARE INSULT ME! NOW YOU BE PUNISHED FOR YOUR IGNORANCE!" He threatened.

"AAAAAHHHH!" She screamed. she got up from the cold hard ground and ran for her life. He started to follow her.

"JACK! HELP ME!"She screamed his name. She ran and ran until she found a hole that seemed to be the exit. Before she almost got to the hole, he blocked her way, He had a smug look on his face as he finally caught her in her tracks.

He chuckled creepily.

"Poor child. All dressed up and nowhere to- Wait! you have nowhere to go. Now you will suffer the consequences!" he said.

Rini suddenly remembered that she brought her transformation brooch in case she ran into danger and at this moment, she was in HUGE danger.

"Oh no I Won't!" she pulled her transformation brooch from her pocket, Pitch had a confused look on his face.

"MOON PRISM POWER!" She yelled. She started to light up, Pitch covered his eyes at the bright light.

When the bright light dimmed out, Rini had transformed into, yup! you guessed it! SAILOR MINI MOON.

Pitch put his arm down and saw that the little girl who he thought was just a little girl had changed.

"WHAT IT THIS ?! You're no ordinary little girl! WHO ARE YOU ?!" He yelled.

"Who am I ? I Am Sailor Mini Moon! champion of justice and togetherness! and I Will punish you in the name of the moon of the future!" She posed her speech pose.

"Sailor what ?" he asked confused.

"I Am Sailor Mini Moon! champion of justice and togetherness! and in the name of the future moon I Will punish you!" she repeated.

"I-I'm sorry ? You'll do what ?!" he teased.

Mini Moon got really irritated.

"I SAID I WILL PUNISH IN THE NAME OF THE MOON OF THE FUTURE!"

Pitch chuckled.

"I'm sorry but I Don't believe a child such as you are capable of "Punishing me" "

"Wha ? Oh I Will! if Sailor Moon was here, she'd kick your butt!" she threatened.

"Sorry, Don't think I heard of her " he said, Shrugging his shoulders.

Rini face turned flabbergasted and gasped. She was surprised that someone has never heard of her mother, considering how much she was on TV and was always talked about.

"WHAT?! JUST WHAT ? YOU'VE NEVER HEARD OF SAILOR MOON?! THE CHAMPION OF JUSTICE! QUEEN OF THE MOON AND MY MOTHER?!" She claimed.

"Oh wait ! Now I Know who she is! Isn't she that air headed klutz with the with that ridiculous hairstyle looks alot like meatballs ? "

Rini heard somewhat insulting words and got a little mad.

"Um, You do know that's my mommy you're talking about, right?" She with a threatening look on her face.

"Oh that's your mother eh ?" he mocked.

"YES I JUST TOLD YOU!" she yelled, irritated.

"Oh, that makes sense! Are you a klutz like her ?"

"She may be a Klutz but she's my mother and I Love her no matter what! and she loves me just the same!"

The nightmare king rolled his eyes and had a disgusted look on his face.

"Aw Touching" He said sarcastically.

"and I Won't allow you to talk about my family that way!"

She pulled out her pink moon wand stick.

"PINK SUGAR HEART ATTACK" She yelled. and like always, the pink moon stick would light up and stop.

"Huh ? Oh no not again!"

Rini looked at it and shook it trying to get it to work. Pitch took the wand out of her hands.

"HEY! Give that back!" she demanded.

"And what exactly does this thing do ?" he asked, looking at it curiously.

The pink wand started to light up again and released heart shaped lights, striking him in the face, causing him to drop it and land in Rini's hands.

The heart shaped lights repeatedly stung his face and he turned around and fell down, now the heart shaped lights were repeatedly stinging his butt

"AH! OW OW OW OW STOP THAT! OW EE AH OO OW OW OW IT HURTS" He screamed in agony.

"This will teach you to mess with me and talk trash about my mother!"

for twenty minutes, Rini just kept walking around Pitch attacking him with her stick until she got tired and stopped. His whole body was covered in heart shaped welts and he was balled up on the floor, whimpering in pain.

"Now you see what happens when you mess with little girls ? You'll just get punished in the name of the moon" She said proudly.

"And to think I Was scared of you" Rini transformed back into her winter clothes. as she was getting ready to leave, Jack came out of the hole and found Rini.

"RINI! YOU'RE OKAY!" He said happily while hugging her.

"JACK YOU FOUND ME!" She said glad.

"Are you okay Kiddo ? We were really worried about you!" Jack noticed the now welt covered Pitch on the floor.

"Um ? What happened to him ?" he asked.

"Don't worry Jack, he tried to hurt me but I Took care of him" she said.

Jack was confused. He walked up to Pitch then laughed.

"Really ? You're serious ?"

"Yeah, I Kicked his butt!"

"But ? How ? Did you ?"

"Uh, I Take Karate lessons" She lied. smiling.

Jack laughed even more at Pitch.

"Wow Pitch! You just got your butt kicked by a little girl, How sad is that ?!"

But Pitch just let out a painful groan.

"Ah I Knew you had it in ya kid" Jack gave her a small noogie. Rini giggled.

Rini stuck her tongue out a Pitch.

They both left the lair together laughing.

**Well, Pitch got taught a BIG lesson, Never mess with anyone's momma especially when your mother is Sailor Moon lol anyways, I Hope you enjoyed this chapter :) I Have some school work to make up and next month is my last month in school! :D I Will update REALLY Soon! later! ^_^**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: YES! JUST YES! I wrote over 2,000 words :'D *High five* Yup! I broke the record of my writing limit lol anyways, in this chapter, I've decided to focus on Rini and Jack's friendship in this chapter because I feel like they should get to know each other more. I feel like they have a few things in common. This chapter is gonna be very very long so I hope you don't get bored lol Anyways, enjoy this cute chapter! P.S. It will be spoilers from the Rise of the guardians movie and the Sailor moon series if you hadn't seen them.**

They got outside and there were the guardians. When they saw Rini with Jack safe and sound, they were relieved. Especially, Tooth. She was especially happy that the pink haired girl wasn't hurt.

"Oh Rini! I'm so glad you aren't hurt!" She flew up to her and hugged her tightly so much that she couldn't breathe.

"Um! You're... Squishing... Me!... I... Can't... Breathe!" She said trying to struggle for air.

"Oh Sorry" Tooth let go of Rini.

"Hey, Sheila! Ya Okay? Did that creep tried to hurt ya?" Bunny said, worried.

"Yeah He pretty much tried to but-"

Jack cut her off.

"But I Came just in time and I Kicked his butt" Jack lied, smiling wide.

The guardians just stared at Jack then smiled.

"Ah, Good job Jack. You are growing to become wonderful guardian" North pat Jack on the back proudly.

Jack Chuckled nervously.

"N-no problem" he smiled.

Bunny also patted Jack on the back, which surprised Jack but he didn't show a reaction to it.

"Glad the little ankle biter's safe and unhurt. Great job for kicking Pitch's a-" Bunny remembered that Rini was right there and didn't want to say a cuss word in front of her.

"I Mean, Great job for kicking Pitch's butt" he finished.

"I don't bite ankles" claimed Rini, her eyebrow raised and her tilted to the side.

Everyone laughed at Rini's misunderstood statement.

"Oh Rini. We know you don't. That's just an expression for a little kid" Explained Jack.

"Oh" said Rini.

"Well, we must be get going" said North. Going to the sleigh along with the big four.

"Stay out of trouble, ya here Rini!" Bunny said to her smiling.

"I Will" she agreed.

Rini ran up to them, wanting to ask North something.

"Oh Wait!" Rini stopped them.

"What is it little Rini?" North asked her, smiling.

"When can I Ride the sleigh?"

The guardians went silent and looked at each other.

"WELL! We must get going!" Commanded North.

The four guardians quickly hopped in the sleigh.

"Wait! Can I Ride the-"

"Svidaniya Poka!" the guardians of wonder waved to the duo.

Jack and Rini waved to them.

"WHAT ABOUT ME RIDING THE SLEIGH!?" She yelled up to them, but the sleigh flew so far, that they couldn't hear her.

"I wanted to ride the sleigh" she pouted with her arms crossed.

Jack shrugged.

"Hey, we can't all have what we want right?" Jack smiled calmly at her.

Rini looked down sadly a little.

"Yeah I Guess" she agreed.

"Good. Now hop on!"

"WAIT!" she stopped.

"What is it Pinkie?" he asked her, confused.

Rini looked down nervous, getting ready to tell Jack the truth about what happened earlier in the lair.

"I didn't" she squeaked.

Jack looked at her confused.

"Didn't what Rini?"

"I DIDN'T BEAT THE BOOGEYMAN WITH KARATE!" She yelled.

Jack flinched at her yelling but got really confused at what she said.

"What? What do you mean?"

Rini took deep breaths.

"I... I'm a sailor scout okay?" she admitted.

"A... A what?" the winter rebel said confused.

"I'm a sailor scout, ya know, girls dressed up in fukus and sailor scarfs"

Jack chuckled.

"Oh Rini, What's so bad about being one of the girl scouts who sells cookies?" he joked.

"WHAT? NO! A SAILOR SCOUT! SAAAI-LOOOR SCOUT! You know, the girls you hear about all the time in the news!? From people talking about them ALL the time!?"

"Woah! Woah! Woah! You mean THEE Sailor Scouts?! Mercury?! Mars?! Jupiter?! Venus?!" he said, stars truck.

Rini fake coughed, reminding Jack the he forgot one more scout.

"What is it Pinkie? Do you have a cold? Oh, I Better get you home right away!" he worried.

"No! It's not that! It's just that you forgot someone else!"

"Who?"

Rini rolled her eyes irritated and scoffed.

"SAILOR MOON! DUH!" she spat.

Jack forgot who it was at the moment but then it just clicked.

"Sailor Moon? Sailor Moon? OH! Sailor Moon! I know who she is! Isn't she the one who's always tripping and falling on her face?"

Rini giggled and can't get mad at that statement because she knows it's true. Wouldn't you giggle too?

"Yes! You're probably not gonna believe this but that's my mom!" she claimed.

Jack got confused at her claim.

"Wait! Didn't you say that Serena was your mo- NO!" He realized what she was talking about.

Rini giggled again.

"THAT MEATBALL HEAD... IS SAILOR MOON?! AND YOUR MOM?!" he said shocked.

Rini Nodded grinning.

"HA! How cool is that!"

"OH! And I'm also from the future!"

Jack's smile turned into a confused look.

"You're... You're from where?"

"I'm from the future and I'm from crystal Tokyo. Sailor moon became a queen and I'm her child sent from the future to train as a sailor scout" she explained.

"Oh. Hehe. Well, um, I didn't expect that" he pushed back his hair with a nervous smile.

Rini frowned.

"You're freaked, aren't you?"

"NO! No I'm not freaked out! just- OKAY! A little."

Rini's eyes began to water.

"Does that mean you're not my guardian anymore?"

He kneeled down to get her to stop crying.

"No! No! I'll still be your guardian! Child from the future or not!"

Rini wiped her tears and smiled.

"Really?" she squeaked.

"Yes, Really" he smiled calmly at her.

Jack was still a little freaked at what she told him but he knew that she was still a regular child just every other child here in the present, so he accepted it. As they were walking through the forest talking, Jack decided he wanted Rini to get to know him as well as he got to know her.

"Hey Rini! Did you know that I've been around for over 300 years?"

Rini was flabbergasted and surprised that he lived that long but wondered why he still looked the same.

"WOAH! No! That's a long time! But... how?"

"How what?"

"How did you live so long?! And why do you look the same? And how did you become Jack Frost? She asked curiously as a child would.

Jack felt a little uncomfortable talking about his past because it was sad but it also had a good side to it.

"Um, Pinkie. This is gonna be a long story but I'm sure you'll understand why it happened.

Jack and Rini sat down in the snow. He told Rini about he and his sister were going ice skating but his sister was scared to walk on the ice. He tried to get her skate over to him but due to being the town's prankster, she thought he was playing tricks, but he was serious this time. He told her it was like hopscotch. He hopped over to a random stick before it became his staff. After he counted to three, he used the stick to throw his sister away from the crack. Before they knew it, he fell into the water, causing him to drown. "JACK!" he sister yelled. And it was the last time heard before he drowned.

Rini's eyes began to water and her hands covered her mouth.

"That's... That's so sad. I'm sorry that happened to you. I can't imagine how your sister must feel!"

Jack looked down trying fight off tears, then he smiled at little. He also told Rini about how he was reborn and nobody noticed him or believed in him for 300 years.

"Oh Jack! I'm so sorry that happened to you. If I knew you were real I-"

"Oh wait Pinkie there's more to that story!" he smiled.

He continued to tell her the story. He told her the time he took a boy named Jamie into a wild sled ride through the town.

"Wow Jack! That's awesome! Do you think you can take me on one of those kinds of sled rides?"

"Maaaybe" he teased.

"Ok! Tell me more!" she said smiling.

He told her more of what happened last year when Easter was ruined, the guardians got mad at him and blamed him for ruining the holiday and he ran to the Antarctica, only for Pitch to make him give up his staff by threatening to kill baby tooth. He gave him his staff but he still refused to give up baby tooth, Pitch broke his staff and threw him and baby tooth in the Ice Crevasse.

"OH No! Were you and baby tooth okay?" exclaimed Rini.

"Oh we were okay but I couldn't warm baby tooth because, ya know" He looked at the pale white skin on the palm of his hands, smiling slightly.

He went on with the story, He got his memories back and figured out why the Man in the moon choose him to be a guardian. When Jamie was getting ready to stop believing in the Easter bunny, Jack made him believe in him again (even though he didn't like bunnymund) and unexpectly, Jamie started believing in him as well.

"You must have been really happy" Rini said smiling.

"Oh I Was pinkie! I Was! It was the best moment and memory of my entire Immortal life!" he smiled.

He continued. He got all the kids to believe in him, Turned the baby bunnymund back into big bunnymund, defeated Pitch and said goodbye to Jamie and the other kids, accepts his place as the Guardian of Fun and resolves to protect the world's children with his new friends.

"And that's it" he finished.

"Woah! That story was amazing! And you are so awesome Jack!"

Jack blushed a little.

"Aww shucks Rini"

Rini was very amazed at what had happened that year and wish she could have been there.

"So, pinkie. Are you gonna tell me how you got here and became a sailor scout?"

"Um, I guess so" she said nervously.

Rini told jack the whole story about coming to the future to find sailor moon and the sailor scouts, being chased by creepy people from the negaverse, turning into wicked lady because she thought nobody loved her and turning back into her regular self, destroying the Wiseman and saving the world with the sailor scouts and saying goodbye for now.

After she told him, jack was surprised.

"WOW! Pinkie! You are amazing!" He said to her proudly.

Rini blushed a little.

"Thanks Jack" she said shyly.

"So I Guess we some things in common"

"Yeah, I guess we do, we both have different colored hair" she teased.

They both started at the funny but true comment.

"And we both are associated with the moon, right" he added

"Right!" she agreed.

"And we both started as zeros….. To heroes"

They both laughed, enjoying talking and getting to know each other and what they went through.

"So, Pinkie ready to go back home?"

"Sure I'm beat! And it's getting a little late!"

Jack looked at the sunset and gaped.

"Aww man! We gotta get you home pronto!"

"Hey Jack! Can I ask another thing? She asked.

"Sure what is it?" he answered.

"Do you still talk to Jamie? Just wondering"

"Of course I do! We even have snowballs fights sometimes"

"Oh" she said adorably.

Rini climbed on Jack's back.

"WIND! TAKE US BACK TO JAPAN!" He demanded the wind, smirking.

"WOOHOO!" Yelled Rini excitedly. Throwing her hands in the air.

After those words, they flew off going back to Japan where Rini was supposed to be.

**Aww wasn't that a cute little chapter and sorry if this took so long again, I'm busy with freakin school and I Can't wait till next month so I Can get out! Lol anyways, I Hope you enjoyed this! ^_^ the next chapter will be updated soon! Oh and by the way, Svidaniya Poka means Goodbye in Russian if you were wondering what it meant lol later!**


	12. Chapter 12

After a long way back to japan, it was finally night time. The two troublemakers got back to Serena's backyard. But Rini fell asleep on the way home.

"Hey pinkie! Wake up! We're home" Jack nudged Rini. She woke up, rubbing her eyes but still a little tired.

"Huh? Oh! We're home!" She hopped off Jack's back.

He knelled down to Rini, rubbing her head smiling.

"Well Rini, looks like I'm off! Later, Moon Princess!" He got up off of one knee, getting ready to leave.

"Jack Wait! Don't leave!" but Rini stopped him by hugging him by his legs. Jack looked down at her.

"I Have to Pinkie. I have to go do my job, protecting children and continue being the trouble making winter spirit i am"

"But I Don't want you go! Your one of my very good friends and the one of the best guys i ever met!" She muffled.

Rini took no for an answer, she cuddled her head on the winter spirit tightly by his legs, shedding tears from her big red eyes. Jack got deja vu when Rini hugged him and didn't want him to go. it reminded him of the moment when he first felt his first hug by Jamie when he didn't want Jack to leave.

"_This hug. It feels so... Familiar. Like Jamie's hugging me again"_ He thought to himself.

He smiled and hugged Rini back.

"_She reminds me so much of Jamie_" he thought while still hugging her.

Rini still was sobbing.

"Hey pinkie, don't cry. I Might be back soon"

They released from each other's arms, Rini looked at him with tears still falling from her eyes.

"How long is soon?" she said sobbing.

Jack thought for a minute and suddenly he had an idea.

"Hey, I Have a surprised for you but you'll have to promise to be patient till Christmas."

Rini smiled and wiped her tears.

"Really? What is it?" she asked excitedly.

"Well it's-"

"RINI!"

Jack's words were cut off by the sound of a teenage girl's voice.

The duo looked and saw Serena standing by the opened slide door. She went outside 3 feet away from the house

"RINI! What are you still doing out here?! It's late and it's freezing!" She scolded.

"Hey Serena! Watch out your gonna..." To Rini's surprise, Serena went right through Jack as she was going to grab Rini's hand and get her out of the cold freezing air. Serena looked at Rini confused.

"What's wrong Rini ? I'm gonna what?"

"Oh never mind" she said.

"come in inside and drink some hot chocolate"

Rini turned her head towards Jack, smiling. She waved at him and he waved back at her.

"Who are you waving at ?" Asked Serena.

"Oh uh! Nobody!" she replied.

She and Serena continued their walking back to the house. Rini looked back and He was gone. One of the greatest people she ever met in her life had disappeared the second she looked back. But Rini was also wondering,

"_But How ? Why did Serena just go through Jack ? I'm so confused_" She thought.

**Aww Didn't this chapter give you feels ? lol ^_^ oh and if your wondering how Serena managed to sleep so long, it's because she accidently drank Rini's sleeping powder, that's right! Sleeping Powder! How ? You ask ? It kinda looks like a Kool-Aid packet** **XD I Guess Serena accidently drank it when she was eating all that food lol She probably thought it was cherry powdered Kool aid XD**

Luna: Hey! Since when does Rini drink Kool-Aid ?"

Serena: Who Cares! Let's mix it in some water and drink it! I'm SOOOO Thirsty! *Licks her lips*

**LOL XD And If you're wondering Why Jack didn't tell Rini about the You have to believe in me to see me thing, He'll explain it to her in the next chapter, how ? you ask ? Well, you're just gonna have** **to see ;)** **Anyways, Sorry for this** **very long Author's** **note lol I Hope you enjoyed** **this chapter! Later! :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: YAAAAY! 2 More weeks and I'm out of Hell School for the summer! I mean, out of High school for the summer! lol XD anyways, Enjoy this chapter! :)**

After Rini drink some hot chocolate, she took off her winter clothes and changed into her light blue green pajamas. She was exhausted after a long adventure with her new friend. Serena tucked her safe in bed but she wonder why she slept all day long, then when she woke up, it was nighttime. She thought it had something to do with the "Kool-Aid". And she also wondered why Rini stayed outside in the snow at this time at night.

"Hey Rini" she asked.

"Yes Serena?"

"Um, did you happen to have any Kool-Aid?"

Rini froze at the question; she knew what Serena was talking about.

"That wasn't Kool-Aid wasn't it?" said Serena dumbfounded.

The pink haired nodded and blushed.

"No... It was... my sleeping potion, hehe" she said rubbing her neck and smiling nervously.

"REALLY RINI! YOU SHOULD KEEP YOUR STUFF WHERE NOBODY CAN FIND THEM!" She yelled.

"Well, you should have been in my stuff!" Rini yelled back.

"It was on the floor of my room, Rini"

Rini blushed in embarrassment at the realization.

"Oh, hehe"

"You wanna know what I Wanna know? What is a little girl like you doing with sleeping potion?" Serena concernedly asked.

Rini wondered herself but she didn't even know why, so she shrugged.

"Ok Rini. I'll just let that one slide. And another thing, what in the world were you still doing in the snow? Especially at this time at night?! Weren't you Cold?"

Rini wanted to tell Serena about her little travel for the day but She knew Serena wouldn't believe her since Serena didn't really believe in all those mythical stories. So she lied about today.

"I WAS cold so I Went back inside later on and I, um, decided to watch TV, THEN I Went back outside because I Wanted to play some more in the snow... For a little while... when it was Dark and I was just about to go back in until you opened the door" She explained.

"Oh, so that's what happened? Huh?"

Rini nodded with a big smile on her face.

"But why were you standing there? Were you talking to someone?"

After she asked Rini that question, Rini gripped the covers nervously, biting her lip.

"Oh I get it! Was it one of your imaginary friends, wasn't it?"

"Oh, uh. Yeah" She agreed.

"Oh, No wonder" Serena smiled.

The two Smiled at each other and giggled.

"Okay Sleepy head, time for you to hit the hay" Serena kissed her daughter's head and turn out the lights.

Rini closed eyes getting ready for a trip to dreamland. She was quickly awakened by sounds of a snowball being thrown on her window. She sat up from her bed and looked at the window confused.

"Huh? What's that?" she asked herself.

She opened the window and suddenly, a snowball hit her face.

"Hey! Who threw that?!" she quickly wiped the snow off her face.

Just then, the winter spirit flew up to the window.

"Hey Hey! Chill Pinkie! It's just me!" Ha! Ha! Get it? Chill?

"Hi Jack!" Rini smiled happily.

"Hey Rini!" He smiled back.

"Hey I thought you left already!" She put her hands on her hips.

"Ha! Ha! I Didn't. I just waited till the lights in your room were immediately off, Good thing I Caught you before you fell asleep."

Rini giggled.

"So you were probably wondering why Ms. Meatball went through me like a ghost, huh?"

"Yeah! What's up with that?! Why didn't you explain to me about that?!" scolded Rini.

"I Was until Blondie showed up and interrupted!"

Rini crossed her arms and rolled her eyes, then smiled.

"Just explain this whole thing to me!" she said impatiently.

"Ok! Ok! Cool your jets! Okay so here's how it works, the reason why she didn't see me is because she doesn't believe in me" he explained.

Rini got confused.

"What? You mean she went through you is because she doesn't that you're real?"

Jack nodded.

"But how can we get her to believe in you so she can see you?" she asked.

Jack smirked innocently.

"You'll see Pinkie, You'll see." he said.

Rini yawned.

"Uh Oh! Looks like it's time for little Jack jr. to go to bed" he teased.

Rini giggled at the joke.

She crawled under the covers and Jack tucked her in. As he was getting ready to leave, Rini sat up in her bed to stop Jack from leaving.

"WAIT! Are you really leaving?! Will I ever see you again?!"

Jack rubbed Rini's head and smiled.

"Sorry Pinkie but I Have to. But hey! You'll never know when I Might be back"

Rini hugged Jack tightly and he hugged her back.

They stopped hugging and smiled each other. He went out the window as the wind came by. The two waved at each other.

"Goodbye Jack! I'll miss you!" she yelled out.

"Bye Bye Pinkie!..._for now_." he said the last two words under his breath.

Rini leaned on the window seal watching him fly off hoping to see him again one day.

**AND that IS the End! Don't like it? GET OVER IT! LOL Just kidding XD It's not the end ^_^ I Still want to write a few more chapters, surprised? I think not XD I Had Rini respect Serena a little since I Had a problem with that in the anime lol I Fixed it though. Anyways, this story is really fun to write. I'm glad that I Thought this up cuz ya know, This crossover needed to written so yeah XD As for some of the winter puns LOL I just couldn't resist XD Anyways, since school will be out in 2 weeks, I Will write the next chapter anytime soon! :D**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: SCHOOL IS ALMOST OUT FOR ME! STARTING NEXT WEEK! YES! lol :P The end of the story is coming REALLY, REALLY Soon! and just to make the story even longer, This chapter is gonna be Rini's Point of view about how she feels about Jack,how she feels about him leaving, and PLUS How she TRULY feels about Serena Anyways, enjoy this chapter :)**

**Rini's POV**

And he left, He left just like that. One of the best people I Ever met has went away. I'm pretty sure he'll be back; after all, He did say I'll never know when he'll be back. Maybe tomorrow or maybe Christmas Eve or better, ON CHRISTMAS DAY! But he'll probably be busy with snow or busy making friends with other kids or maybe he'll just forget about me. I never thought I Meet someone similar to me, BESIDES SERENA! I never thought I Would meet someone who went through the same things I went through though, I Was never chosen to be a guardian or forgotten for 300 years. Not trying to be all cocky but it's true. We both went from Zeros to Heroes or however they say it. Even if he won't come back EVER! I'll miss that Fluffy white hair, That look he gives me when we talk, That blue hoodie with winter features on it, Those pretty blue eyes when- WAIT! Am I Crushing on Jack?! Hope not! he's probably already has a girlfriend and he's too old for me so he probably wouldn't like me more than a friend but I Guess that's okay. Anyways, the wind blew in my face when he flew away, I Leaned on the window seal while watching him fly away. I was smiling, happy that I made a new friend. This adventure I Been today on has been... WONDERFUL! When I Was riding on Jack's Back, I felt cool wind flowing in my hair, it felt so relaxing. Like I Was riding a flying horse. I loved that conversation we had, His backstory is so sad but it really shows what an awesome guy he is. It was amazing that he saved his sister but to tell you the truth, she must have felt lonely. I Mean, if my mother died while trying to save me like that, I'd be heartbroken too but at the same time love her more than I already do. I Know I don't admit or show it but I'm so grateful for having a mother that will sacrifice herself to save me and I Love her so much. Yes! I Tease Serena! Yes! I Know i'm probably annoying and bratty to some people! but I Am NOT perfect! and I Love Serena like a daughter should. Just like Jack and Bunny probably argue sometimes but deep down, they really care and look out for each other. Jack is amazing, Jack is Cool (HAHA! Get it ? Cool ? He's like cold in stuff ? Haha!) Jack is mischeivous (just like me haha!) Jack is really nice, Jack is like a big brother to me and I'm so glad we met. I Hope we see each other again soon. Well, I'm really tired, I'm going to bed. I've have had a REALLY busy day today. I closed my eyes slowly and Couldn't wait to dream about seeing Jack again.

**Aww wasn't that cute ? ^_^ That just goes to show that Rini isn't some annoying brat that everyone thinks she is but just a sweet girl who cares about her family and friends, especially if they're Serena and Jack 3 anyways, goodnight and I WILL update soon! :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: it's official, I Am NOW a High school Senior! :D Sorry it took me a while to write and put this up. so busy with trying to finish my work from High school (Hell School) anyways, Today is the last day of turning in work and i'm so happy cuz I Can write more of my fanfics! :D But I Don't see the point of going to school next week if we don't have any work to do Haha! Anyways, enjoy this chapter ^_^**

**Jack's POV**

Leaving Pinkie- You know what ? let me just stop calling her Pinkie right now so you guys won't think I'm Talking about the ACTUAL Pinkie if you know who i'm talking about. Leaving RINI was a hard thing to do, especially when that look in her eyes were begging me stay but I Can't. And I besides, I Got a little surprise for her coming to her on Christmas but I Won't tell what is it but it's gonna be great. Anyways, Meeting Rini is one of the best things that's ever happen to me and It's such an honor to be her guardian even though she's a princess from the future, I Think i'll still exist when- HEY! I'll always exist! Ha ha! because it's ME! Jack Frost! me and the guardians always be around to protect children no matter what. And speaking of princesses, When Rini told me everything about her life, I Was just blown away! I Never thought that this little girl was THAT busy with being a princess AND being a heroine at the same time! but I guess since this is winter/Christmas break, it's probably break time for bad guys this season, well, maybe not for the Grinch, HA! just kidding! but back to the subject, When Rini told me everything about going to the past and how lonely she felt, I Completely felt her pain, well at the lonely part at least. Poor girl, She must of been scared, I Know I was when I was first reborn. And the part where she turned evil just because she thought no one loved really got to me. How could anyone brainwash an innocent little girl into thinking that! That's just plain sick to me! I Wish I Was there to tell her "Hey Rini! Listen to me! There are ALOT of people even me who love you and do anything to protect you! You are a great little girl and We love you so much!" yeah that's what I Would say if I was there. Oh Rini, Such a funny little girl too. I still can't believe I Taught her how to call Bunny a kangaroo, Haha! You know what should of happened that would have made my day ? She should of stayed in her scout form and used her little weapon on Bunny like she did Pitch, Now THAT Would of been funny! Hey! He rubbed in the fact that people didn't believe in me so, why not give him heart shaped welts ? Haha! I Wonder how bad they hurt judging the way Pitch was balled up on the floor groaning in pain. If only I Had a camera, now THAT would of been funny! Teach him to pick on little girls! I Wish I Would of been there though, heck! I Wish all of the guardians would of been there. I'm still wondering why she lied to me about using karate. I Guess she didn't want me to think she was a freak but to tell you the truth, even if she was a freak, Which she isn't! I Would still protect her with all my might just like every kid on this planet! Everyone is like snowflakes, They're all unique in they're own ways. I'm telling you, I Wonder what she's doing right now- Oh wait! She's sleep! I Forgot it was nighttime! I Wonder what she's dreaming about. She's probably dreaming about riding the sleigh, Haha! Pitch better not come back for seconds and mess with her or he's gonna have to deal with ME! Jack Frost and Rini! The pink headed Sailor Scout! (and also a mini version of me! Hey! I'm Just saying!) The Moon Duo!

**Haha! The Moon Duo! You like the name ? Cute right ? I made it up ^_^ lol Anyways, I Hope you enjoyed this chapter! I Was thinking of doing a POV for the guardians but I Don't want you guys to get bored and lose interest in the story so yeah lol I'll update anytime soon! Have a nice day! ^_^**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: It was kinda hard coming up with how this chapter is gonna be but I Finally figured it out lol took a lot of thinking. Enjoy!**

4 days later: Christmas Eve

Christmas was just right around the corner and Rini was excited but at the same time kind of sad because she haven't found a present for Jack, just in case he'd come tomorrow on Christmas day. The rest of the Tsukino Family were back from the Winter vacation and Serena was off of punishment, which made Serena happy and relieved. Rini wanted to Jack something really nice, so she did what most kids do when they want to buy something fancy for a certain someone.

"Um, Can I Ask you something ?"

Ikuko smiled calmly at Rini while decorating the tree.

"Yeah, what is it Rini ?" she answered.

"Can… can I Have some money so I Can buy something for a close friend of mine"

As Serena was eating some of the popcorn off the string that was going on tree, she overheard her say Rini buying something for a "friend" which she thinks her "friend" is more than just a friend but a crush or something.

Ikuko went into her pockets and pulled out five dollars.

"Here Rini. This is all I have."

Rini took the five dollars and almost ran out the house but Serena stopped her to ask her if she can go.

"Rini! Wait! Can I Come ?" She asked, putting on her coat.

Rini doesn't usually bring Serena along on her little trips but She agreed to bring her in case she needed help finding Jack something.

"Ok, You can come" She agreed.

As they were walking out the door halfway, they were interrupted by the voice of Ikuko.

"Don't be out too late!" she reminded them.

"We won't!" Serena replied.

They walked out and closed the door.

~At Downtown~

The Two meatball heads were walking together, looking at the store windows. Serena gave Rini a smirk look, leaning over to Rini.

"What ?!" spat Rini.

"So ? Who the friend you're buying a Christmas present for ?"

Rini blushed.

"HMPH! Nobody you know!"

"HEY I WAS JUST ASKING YOU A SIMPLE QUESTION!" Serena spat.

"HMPH! He's a friend of mine" she admitted.

"What's his name ?"

Rini was getting really irritated by Serena's nosiness, so she told his name to get her stop asking questions.

Rini sighed and rolled her eyes.

"His name is…"

"Come On! TELL ME! TELL ME!"

The little pink got super annoyed now.

"JACK! HIS NAME IS JACK!OKAY! NOW WILL YOU JUST STOP BOTHERING ME ABOUT HIM! GOSH!" Rini yelled.

She walked quickly away from Serena. Serena ran and caught up to her.

"Hey, I Was just curious okay Rini"

"Yeah maybe a little too curious

"Ha! Curious! Yeah sure!" Rini said sarcastically. She looked over and saw a snowflake necklace at the jewelry store.

"OH WOW! LOOK AT THAT NECKLACE! JACK WILL SURELY LOVE THIS!"

She grabbed Serena by the end of her coat sleeve and went inside.

"Wait! Rini! It might be expensive!"

"Actually, It's only five dollars. It not really that expensive." Said the lady behind the counter.

"I HAVE FIVE DOLLARS! HERE TAKE IT!" Rini handed her the five dollars and the lady put the snowflake necklace in a small red and green paper bag.

"Thank you so much Ma'am!" said Rini happily.

"You're welcome Sweetie! Have a nice night and Merry Christmas!"

"YOU TOO!" The two meatball heads waved and walk out of the store.

Rini giggled and jumped up and down happily.

"So I'm taking it that this guy likes snowflakes huh ?" Serena teased.

"He loves the Winter. That's why I Got excited when I saw the necklace. I Hope he likes it."

"Oh I'm sure he would Rini"

"Yeah Me too" Rini smiled.

**Well I Hope you guys liked this chapter :) Yup! A Snowflake necklace! Didn't expect that to be Jack's Christmas present didn't you ? lol Anyways, I Will update anytime soon! Later! ^_^**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: I honestly don't know what to say here lol XD but sorry that this chapter is kinda short but hey! Can't blame a girl for trying right ? LOL Anyways, enjoy this lovely chapter ^_^**

Serena and Rini just got home and Rini was excited about Christmas tomorrow but was also nervous because she didn't know if Jack was going to visit her on Christmas day. Since there wasn't any present wrappers in the family Christmas Box, She grabbed a blue ribbon and ran upstairs in to Serena's room.

"Jack is going to love this Necklace when he comes by tomorrow if not, maybe it'll be an late gift… A Really Late gift" She said worriedly.

She tied the ribbon around the little bag and put it in the drawer so she won't forget it.

She ran downstairs and saw that the Christmas was already decorated; she walked up to it and saw that the tree is missing a star.

"Hey Can I Put the star on top of the tree ?" she asked.

"Of course" said Kenji smiling.

He gave Rini the star and picked her up. She put the star on top of the tree and smiled. Kenji put her down and Turned off the light in the house and turned on the lights on the tree. It shined bright like a diamond, The whole family's eyes looked at tree in amazement.

"WOOOOOOOOOW!" Said Serena and Rini.

Rini yawned.

"Hey it's almost 11:00PM! I Think we should hit the hay before Santa gets here!"

Then Everyone started yawning too.

"Rini's right! About the time I Mean, Not like I Believe in Santa Claus or anything!" Said Sammy.

The whole family went upstairs and each went into their own rooms. Serena and Rini changed in their Night clothes.

Rini just sat on the with a sad and worried look on her face.

"What's wrong Rini ?"

"Nothing just a little nervous, that's all"

"About what ? Your friend ?"

Rini nodded.

"I Know he's gonna like the gift but He's only here for winter vacation and I Don't know if he will be here on time for me to give him the gift"

Serena cuddled Rini.

"Have hope Rini, I'm sure he'll still be here by the time you- Wait! You just met the guy ?! Where ? When ? and How ?"

Rini got irritated again by her questions so she pretended to be tired by yawning.

"Can we talk about this in the morning ? I'm sleepy"

"Alright Rini but you have to show me where this guy lives so I Can ask him thousands of questions!"

"NO! Why do you always embarrass me! ?" Yelled Rini, throwing the pillow at Serena's face.

"Because I Am your mother! I'm supposed to do that!" Serena threw the pillow back at Rini's face.

They both started a pillow fight until they got tired. They laughed their butts off and fell the bed.

Serena yawned and so did Rini. They crawled under cover and turned off the lights. Serena fell right asleep which Rini was used to. Rini smiled and looked at the moon and at the same time thought of Jack. Her big red eyes closed and finally felt droopy and the pink headed little fell right asleep.

**Hope you guys enjoyed that chapter :D Next chapter will be the LAST Chapter! But then again I might be thinking about making another chapter after the next chapter. I Don't know, we'll see lol The next chapter is going to be a special chapter! I Promise you it's going to be good! I WILL NOT LET YOU GUYS DOWN! YOU ARE ALL GOING TO LOVE IT! Lol Anyways, I'll update soon! Bye! P.S. The next chapter is going to be longer this time :D**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Good news! I'm adding 2 more chapters to this story! Yeah, there are more surprises coming in this story. I'm not telling with they are lol You'll just have to find out ^_^ Enjoy!**

Christmas was finally here and Rini was the first one to wake up.

"WAKE UP! WAKE UP EVERYONE IT'S CHRISTMAS!" She shouted. She jumped up and down on Serena's bed.

Serena rubbed her eyes and sat up on the bed surprised.

"Christmas? OH YEAH IT'S CHRISTMAS WOOHOO!" She followed Rini to wake up the family, jumping and running for joy.

Rini and Serena ran into Ikuko and Kenji's bedroom and jumped repeatedly on their beds.

"WAKE UP GUYS! IT'S CHRISTMAS!" They yelled.

They woke up then Rini and Serena ran to Sammy's door by busting the door opening causing him to scream in surprise.

"WAKE UP SAMMY IT'S CHRISTMAS!" Yelled Rini.

"It's Christmas? IT'S CHRISTMAS! ALL RIGHT!" He jumped out of the bed and the three ran downstairs.

There were a lot of presents under the tree, Serena, Rini and Sammy's eyes sparkled and got bigger when they saw the presents.

"ALRIGHT PRESENTS!" they yelled happily with joy.

Ikuko and Kenji walked downstairs to open the presents with the kids.

The pink ones with bunnies were for Serena. The Green ones with race cars were for Sammy. And The other presents were for Kenji and Ikuko. But Rini didn't see her presents yet, She figured she'll see them as soon as everyone is finished unwrapping their presents. So she just sat there, still feeling impatient.

"I Wonder where's my presents" she thought.

Serena gasped as she unwrapped the present that turned out to be a cute sweater with a bunny on the front.

"AAAHHHH! I LOVE IT! I LOVE IT! I LOVE IT! I LOOOOOVE IT!" She cuddled the sweater tightly.

Rini rolled her eyes.

"Big deal! It's just a sweater, nothing special." She thought.

"OH COOL! AN OPTIMUS PRIME ACTION FIGURE! SWEET! Now my Autobots Collection is COMPLETE!" He jumped for joy.

Ikuko unwrapped her present and it was a new kitchen set and some nice blue socks with pictures of kittens on them.

"WOW! A NEW KITCHEN SET! I NEED THESE TOO! AND THESE SOCKS ARE TOO CUTE!" She jumped up and down.

Kenji Blushed as he was the one who gave her those items. He opened his presents and it was a brand new waffle toaster and a new Glasses case since his old ones broke a little while ago.

"AAAAHHH! THAT WAFFLE TOASTER FROM ONE OF THOSE COMMERCIALS THAT SAYS IT CAN DO ANYTHING! And These new Glasses case, I really need this." He cried tries of joy and hugged the box of the waffle toaster.

"Hey! Where's my presents?!" Rini wondered. Everyone looked at Rini.

Rini got up from the couch and tried to find them but little did she know, her presents were behind the tree.

"Um ? Rini ? Are think those are your presents" Serena pointed behind the tree.

Rini ran behind the behind the tree and she could believe her eyes, The presents were right there the whole time. She grabbed them and opened the first one, and it was a Hello Kitty doll (The one she picked up back at North's Workshop).

"WOW! A HELLO KITTY DOLL! JUST WHAT I'VE ALWAYS WANTED!" She cuddled the doll for a little while.

Before Rini opened the second present, she noticed a card that was taped on the present wrapper.

"Huh ? What's this ?" She wondered.

On the envelope it said "To Pinkie"

As soon as she read that she thought _"JACK!"_

She opened the envelope and a note was inside, It read:

**_Dear Rini,_**

**_I hope you enjoyed your gifts. I Told you I Didn't forget that you wanted that Hello Kitty doll. HAHA! _**

**_If you open to the second present that has Snowflakes on it, You know that one is from me. Merry Christmas Pinkie! Sincerely, Jack Frost :)_**

Rini closed the note.

"Who is it from ?" asked Serena.

"Oh…. Just from….. Santa!" she lied.

"WHAT?! LET ME SEE THA-"

Serena reached to grab the note but Rini moved it out of the way, causing Serena to fall flat on the floor.

"AAAH! OOF!" She said as she fell.

"Aw Can you a least read it to us?!" Serena muffled and whined.

"NO! I Don't want anyone to look at this note but me!" she commanded.

The Family just rolled their eyes and not one of them bothered to look at the note.

Rini smiled happily and opened the present, His gift to her was… A Blue hoodie with Snowflakes on it! Just like the one Jack has.

Rini gasped.

" OH BOY! A HOODIE! A HOODIE!" She jumped for joy.

"Oh that's is really nice!" Said Ikuko.

"Really nice" said Kenji.

"_Big deal_" thought Sammy impressed.

"A Hoodie ? oh that's uh nice" Said Serena.

"AND LOOK IT EVEN HAS SNOWFLAKES ON IT!"

"Oh that's so pretty" Serena complimented.

"I Know!" said Rin smiling.

Rini put on the hoodie and to her surprise, it fitted her.

"Hey! It fits me!"

"It looks really nice on you dear" Ikuko complimented.

"ok, I Think it's time for us to clean up the floor and enjoy our presents shall we ?" Kenji suggested.

"Oh Dear! You're right!" Said Ikuko.

Kenji carried the Waffle toaster box to the kitchen smiling and Ikuko carried the kitchen set to kitchen also smiling. Sammy ran upstairs to play with his Transformers action figures Leaving Serena an Rini alone by themselves.

As Rini went to pick up the note , she notice extra writing at the bottom of letter.

**_P.S. Meet me at the park and bring Serena with you!_**

**_"_**Hey! Wha ?" Rini grabbed Serena by the arm and ran upstairs.

She took off the hoodie and got undressed.

"HURRY GET DRESSED! WE HAVE TO MEET HIM AT THE PARK!"

Serena had a confused look on her face and got undressed.

"Wait! Meet who ?!" Serena asked taking off her night shirt quickly.

"The guy I Told you about last night!"

"Oh! Why so early in the morning ?"

"IT'S 11:30AM!"

"WHAT ? It's Still Early!"

"WHATEVER! WE STILL HAVE TO MEET HIM!"

They quickly got into their winter clothes then Rini put the hoodie back on.

They both Ran downstairs quickly, then Rini grabbed the note and saw more writing on the letter.

**_P.S.S. If you're wondering where I Got the hoodie like mine, let's just say "I Burrowed it" and "Never gave it back"_**

"Oh I Get it" Rini giggled.

"Rini I Thought we were going to the park" Said Serena.

Rini snapped out of it and Ran towards the door.

"MOM! WE'RE GOING OUT TO MEET RINI'S FRIEND!" Yelled Serena.

"Okay! Be careful out there!" she replied.

Serena closed the door halfway when Rini forgot something.

"OH I Forgot the necklace!" Rini ran back inside and went into the room and grabbed the bag with the necklace inside. She ran back downstairs and Ran outside with Serena. They closed the door and took a walk to go to the park to meet Jack.

**Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I Told you it was gonna be long lol XD Anyways, I'l give you a hint of what's gonna happen In the next chapter. No I'm just gonna have to let you guess think about it XD It actually took me 2 days to write this chapter cuz:**

**1. I Was goofing off too much lol XD**

**2. I Was kinda had to struggle with chapter a little. **

**3. I Had a little headache yesterday so I Couldn't finish the rest.**

**Lol yeah that's pretty much it XD What made me want to write 2 more chapters, is that I Got more ideas and like I Said I'm not telling what's gonna happen later in the story. Don't worry guys! I'll update soo-**

**Rini: SOON ? How long is soon ?**

**Jack: yeah! Is it 2 Weeks ? 3 Weeks? or is it-**

**Me: CALM DOWN YOU GUYS GEEZ! Jack! You know it doesn't take me that long to update! Ya know!**

**Jack: seems like it lol**

**Me: *sighs and rolls eyes* Anyways I'll-**

**Jack: Why do you always say "anyways" ?**

**Me: Um ? Because I want to.**

**Rini: *mocking me* Anyways, I Will I Hope you guys will enjoy this chapter! Anyways, I'll update later which is in 5 weeks! Anyways-**

**Me: STOP! PLEASE!**

**Rini: *stops***

**Jack: Sheesh! She was only playing! Talk About Too Serious!**

**Me: *grunts irritably* Sorry guys for that little interruption, now AS I WAS SAYING! I will upda- *Snowball hits my head* HEY! OK! WHO DID THAT?!**

**Rini: *Points at Jack***

**Jack: Snitch!**

**Rini: Hehe! *Smiles evilly* **

**Me: Jack! Rini! One more interruption! THERE WILL BE NO CHAPTER TILL NEXT YEAR!**

**Jack and Rini: NEXT YEAR ?! NO!**

**Rini: we'll be good! I Swear we'll be good!**

**Jack: We wi- **

**Rini: *Hits Jack on the leg***

**Jack: OW! Yeah we'll be good.**

**Me: Thank you! Now, Where was I ? Oh yes! I Will update -**

**Jack: Hey um!**

**Me: WHAT ?!**

**Jack: Geez! I Was gonna ask if we can close out the author's note with ya!**

**Me: Oh hehe! Sure.**

**Me: Stay tuned for the next chapter! I Will Update Soon!**

**Me, Rini and Jack: SEE YOU GUYS IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! BYE FOR NOW! *Waves at the readers***


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Hey Guys so-**

**Rini: SHE'S 2 WEEKS LATE RELEASING THIS CHAPTER! HAHA! Jack! You owe me 20 dollars!**

**Jack: GRRR! *Hands her 20 dollars***

**Rini: Hehehe! :) *Snatches the 20 dollars**

**Me: WAIT WAIT WAIT! I Wasn't even two weeks late! I'm only a week late, A WEEK! **

**Rini: Oh OOPS! O_O**

**Jack: OOPS is right *smirks and snatches the 20 dollars back***

**Rini: HEY!**

**Jack: sorry Yamhead, looks like you were wrong lol **

**Rini: HMPH! *sticks tongue out***

**Me: Will you guys stop arguing ?! We have a story to tell!**

**Jack: Oh! Sorry Brit! Forgot**

**Rini: hmph!**

**Jack: Don't hate the player, hate the game Pinkie haha! ;P**

**Rini: Can we start this story NOW ?!**

**Me: I Thought you never ask lol **

**Rini: but I Have one more thing to tell the readers, don't GO TO SLEEP!**

**Me: Rini stop acting like Jeff the killer ok ? **

**Rini: Haha!**

**Jack: HAHA! Oh Pinkie XD**

**Me: Ok We're wasting time here! Enjoy this chapter guys :)**

The two meatball heads arrived at the park and sat on the bench.

Rini kicked her legs back and forth excitedly but at the same time nervously.

"Rini, Are you sure he said he's gonna be here ?" Serena asked.

"YES! I'm sure!" Rini said surely.

"Geez! I Was just asking!"

Rini ignored Serena and continued waiting.

Serena put her arms behind her head while looking at the cloudy sky, trying to relax herself.

Rini twirled a finger to her pink fluffy hair in boredom.

Hours went by, Serena fell right asleep on the bench. Rini just sat there ,still awake, watching as the kids running and chasing each other as they were having a snowball fight.

"_Me and Jack should have a snowball fight one day, I Bet I Might win! But then again how do I Know that he isn't a champ at snowball fighting?! He's older than me!_" Rini giggled at her thought.

"HAHA! I GOT YOU!" A boy with black short hair yelled as he threw the snowball at the girl with long brunette hair.

"OH! NO FAIR! I WASN'T EVEN READY" She laughed.

Him and other two boys did a high five as he got one of the three girls they were playing with.

"OH We will get you silly boys!" The girls said all together.

"DREAM ON!" The boy teased.

Rini decided she wanted to play with them to kill her boredom. She got off the bench and put the necklace in her pocket. She ran up to them.

"Excuse me! Can I Play snowball fight with you guys!"

The boys gave her a mean look.

"NO WAY! YOU LOOK TOO MUCH LIKE A BABY TO PLAY WITH US!"

The girls didn't like the way the boys were yelling at her so they accepted her to their game.

"Sure you can! We need extra players to beat the boys for good!" The black haired girl said.

The boys rolled their eyes and sighed.

"Alright Fine! You can play. But I Know us boys will win!" he gloated.

"Dream on!" Yelled Rini as her and the girls reached down to the snow, making snowballs.

The boys did the same thing and started getting their game on.

As hours went by the kids were tired out of their minds.

"Well we might…. Not won….. but we still… had fun didn't we ?" Rini said trying to catch her breath.

"Yeah, it was…. Fun. It was nice playing with you. What's your name ?" one of the girls asked.

"Rini"

"HI RINI!" The kids said all together.

"Hi" she replied.

"hey! Sorry for saying you look like a baby earlier" The black haired boy apologized.

"It's alright" Rini accepted his apology.

"So what made you decide to wanna play with us" one of the boys asked.

"Oh I Was waiting for my friend to come by so I can give him this" Rini reached her pocket and pulled out the snowflake necklace.

"WOOOOOW! PRETTY!" The kids said looking at the necklace as it were an expensive priceless diamond.

"Yeah, I'm giving it to him today for a Christmas gift" she put the necklace back in her pocket.

"I'm sure he'll love it" said of the girls smiling.

"I Know he will" Rini smiled back confidently.

Rini felt a strong cold wind in her face. She gasped excitedly, smiling.

"Jack!" She said under her breath.

"I Gotta go guys it was nice playing with you! BYE!" Rini waved at the kids.

"BYE RINI!" They waved back as they ran off.

Rini ran quickly to the bench to wake up Serena.

"SERENA SERENA WAKE UP! I THINK HE'S HERE!"

Serena yawned and rubbed her eyes and wiped the drool from her mouth.

"Aww I Was dreaming that me and Darien were-"

"COME ON!" She grabbed Serena by the arm and followed the wind.

The wind stopped where the slides and monkey bars were.

"Rini! I Thought we were waiting for your friend!"

Rini ignored her and looked around for Jack.

"JACK! Are you there ?! I Got a Christmas gift for you! And I Brought Serena along!"

Serena looked at Rini confused.

_"Huh ? who is she talking to ? Is Jack her imaginary friend and not her real life guy friend ?"_ she thought.

Rini looked under the slides but he wasn't there, she looked over at the swings and he still wasn't there! She looked just about everywhere but he wasn't nowhere to be found. She walked slowly up to Serena.

"I Knew it. He isn't coming. Let's just go home"

"oh I'm sorry Rini. Maybe he, um, Went back to his home"

"HE WOULDN'T JUST STAND ME UP LIKE THAT ! HE SAID HE WAS GOING TO BE HERE AT THE PARK!" She yelled as her eyes started to water.

"oh" Serena said softly.

Rini sighed and wiped her eyes.

"Let's just go home" said Rini.

Suddenly just as Serena and Rini were going to walk away from the playground,

"Psst" said a hissing sound.

Rini quickly turned around.

"HUH?! What was that ?!" Said Rini.

"What's wrong Rini ?" Serena asked.

"Over here, Pinkie!"

Rini looked to her left and it was the one and only Jack, hanging on the monkey bars.

"JACK!" She yelled happily as she ran over to the monkey bars.

"RINI WAIT! Where are you going ?!" Serena followed her.

Jack got off the bars and ran over to hug the pinked haired girl.

All Serena saw was Rini hugging thin air, which lead to Serena thinking that she knew that Jack is her imaginary friend, Which he isn't!

"I Knew you were going to come!" She said happily.

"I Told you I Was didn't I Pinkie?! What you thought I Stood you up or something ?" Jack laughed.

Rini laughed as well.

"Oh! Jack!"

"Yes ?"

Rini pulled out the necklace and showed it to Jack.

"Merry Christmas! This is for you"

"Oh Rini!"

"You don't like it do you ?" Rini frowned.

"NO! I LOVE IT!"

Rini's smile came back.

"AHEM! Aren't you going to introduce me to your… friend ?" Asked Serena, getting their attention.

The two troublemakers looked at Serena.

"Oh Jack! I Forgot! You said you were going to make Serena see you" Remined Rini.

"Pinkie I Didn't forget" Jack said smiling.

Serena put her hands on her hips and gave Rini furrowed eyebrows.

"SEE WHO ?! Rini what's going on here ?"

Jack made a tiny snowflake and nipped at Serena's nose. Blue sparkles came from Serena's blue eyes.

She blinked a few times and quickly remembered the verse on the Christmas song that she always heard but thought nothing of it.

"Chestnuts roasting on an open fire, Jack Frost nipping at your NOSE!" She repeated the verse. After that, she realized that since Jack Frost isn't just an expression but he is real!

"Jack Frost ?" She said softly. Rini gasped happily as She realized that Serena is now a believer of him.

**TA DA! Serena is NOW a believer! :D **

**Rini: No DUH Sherlock! **

**Jack: Yeah! We all knew that was gonna happen!**

**Me: Oh be quiet you two! **

**Jack: Hey! You better be nice to us or we'll have to tell what's gonna happen in the next chapter *does evil smirk***

**Me: It depends w- HEY! Don't do that! You'll spoil everything!**

**Rini: Then YOU BE NICE TO US!**

**Me: Alright! Fine! I'll be nice to you two! Just don't spoil anything!**

**Jack: and you also have to admit it!**

**Me: Admit what ?**

**Jack: That you like me ;)**

**Me: NO FREAKIN' WAY JACK! I like you but only as a friend! *blushes***

**Rini: Oh! Someone's getting the blushies ;D**

**Jack: Only as a friend huh ? ;)**

**Me: ALRIGHT! I LIKE YOU JACK! Now can we please end this author's note so I can go to bed!?**

**Rini: ;P**

**Jack: Will you go on a date with me tomorrow ? if you don't I'll tell the readers what's going to happen ;)**

**Me: *sighs* Sure why not!**

**Rini: OOOH! Jack and Brittney Sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First come love! Then comes marriage! Then here comes Jack with a baby Carriage! **

**Jack and Me: *blushes* RINI!**

**Rini: He-he Sorry **

**Me: Well as I Was saying! I Hope you guys enjoy this chapter and hopefully I'll update date tommorrow! **

**Me, Rini and Jack: Bye Bye for now! *waves at the readers smiling* **


	20. Chapter 20

**Hi guys! So the ending of this story is about right around the corner, I hope you guys aren't upset. **

**Jack: Oh I Think they'll take it well**

**Me: I Hope so **

**Rini: What are you guys talking about ? There's- **

**Jack: *covers Rini's mouth***

**Rini: *muffles***

**Jack: HURRY BRIT! START THE STORY BEFORE SHE BREAKS FREE AND SPOILS EVERTHING!**

**Me: ENJOY THIS LOVELY CHAPTER GUYS! Lol XD**

Serena saw that the invisible guy turned out to be a Teenage boy with a blue hoodie, white hair, blue eyes likes hers, Brown pants and was holding a staff. Serena blinked a few times and leaned closer.

"Rini ?" She said softly.

"Is… is that ?"

"Serena, This is my friend Jack Frost. He's the one who wanted us to meet him hear at the park. And he's the one who gave me this Blue hoodie"

Serena just stood there gaping, Jack reached out his hand for a handshake.

"Hi, nice to meet you" Jack greeted.

Serena, still gaping, Shook his hand slowly.

"Hi! N-nice to meet you too. Jack Frost ? But I…. I-"

"Didn't expect me to be a young teen ? yeah I Get that A-LOT!"

Serena raised an eyebrow.

"_Wow, I Never expect to him to be teen like me….. a really HOT teen!_" she thought to herself.

Serena kept her inner fangirling to herself in order not to embarrass Rini.

"But I Thought you were just an old geezer" said Serena.

Jack furrowed his eyebrows, irritated with always getting that statement.

"HEY! Okay let's get things straight here! One, I am NOT old! Two, I am NOT a serial killer snowman! and Three, I'm NOT that puppet!" he yelled.

"Okay! Okay! Chill dude! Don't need to get all defensive" Serena giggled.

He crossed his arms and rolled his eyes.

"HAHA Very funny" He said sarcastically.

"So. You're the one Rini was talking to a few nights ago huh ?"

"Pretty much, yeah"

"And you're the one who gave her that hoodie"

"eeyup"

Serena did a half smile and nodded.

"Wow. Nice" she said.

Rini tugged Jack by the hoodie.

"What is it Pinkie ?"

They turned around and whispered so Serena couldn't hear their conversation.

"You think we should tell her about my little trip to you know where ?"

"If you want to. But don't you think she'll be mad ?"

"She'll probably understand… and maybe freak out a little"

"I Hope this goes well"

They ended their conversation and turned back around.

"What were you guys getting so secretive about ?" Serena asked.

"Serena….. There's something we have to tell you" Rini said.

They sat down in the snow and Rini told everything about what happened a few days ago. Everything about going out of Japan. Everything about the guardians being real. Including the one where she gave the boogeyman painful heart shaped welts. And Everything about her and the Sailor scouts, Which kind of made Serena a little disappointed in Rini.

"Oh Rini. I Am very disappointed in you! The fact that you went out of Japan while I Was asleep all day that day was totally uncalled for"

"I'm sorry" she apologized.

"And on Top of that you probably could have been killed at that creep's place! What if you didn't have your brooch?! What would you of done then?!"

"Uh ?" That was all Rini could say at this moment.

"And on top of that you told someone you just met about not just you, your past and alter ego but OUR pasts, us and our alter egos!"

"Woah Woah Woah! Calm down drama queen! What matters is, I Was there to protect Rini even though I Wasn't there when she welted the crap out of Pitch. You can trust me ya know ? And I'm not the kind of guy that goes around and tells personal things about one of my good friends"

Serena looked at Jack with crossed arms.

"So… are we cool ? No pun intended" Jack reached his hand out for Serena's trust.

Serena just looked.

"I Promise you. The next time I Take Rini somewhere, with your permission of course, I Will protect her no matter what! So what do you say….. Sailor Moon ? are we friends or no ?"

Serena just stood her arms crossed for a few minutes thinking.

"_Can I Trust this guy ? Well, he did say he was worried about Rini when she disappeared, and he did give her that nice hoodie for Christmas, eh! I Guess it wouldn't hurt to befriend him" _Serena shrugged and smiled a little.

She shook his hand now becoming friends with him.

"YAAAY! We're all friends now!" Said Rini joyfully.

Serena and Jack just chuckled, blushing a little.

"So Rini " she said calmy.

"Yeah ? " Rini answered, still smiling.

"so tell me….. WHAT WAS IT LIKE MEETING THEM! WERE THEY AWESOME?! WERE THEY ARROGANT?! WERE THEY SUPER NICE?! OH MY GOSH! I WISH I COULD MEET THEM!" She yelled in a starstruck matter. She smiled widely and at the same time creepily.

Jack and Rini's eyes widened at Serena, then smiled nervously at each other.

"eee Yeah! They're pretty amazing" said Jack.

"Oh that's so awesome! I Wish I Haven't drunk that kool-aid though" Serena pouted playfully.

"It would have been nice to have you along meatball head" teased Jack, smirking hoping to get a reaction out of her.

"Heck yeah! It would of- HEY! WHO ARE CALLING-" Jack threw a snowball at her face, knocking her down to the snowy ground.

Rini and Jack laughed so hard that a tear came to their eyes.

Serena got up from the snow annoyed.

"HEY HOW DARE YOU CALL ME MEATBALL HEAD AND HOW DARE YOU THROW A SNOWBALL AT ME YOU'RE GOING TO PAY FOR THAT!" She yelled.

"RINI! JACK! BOTH OF YOU ARE GOING TO- OOF!"

Another snowball is throw at her by Rini, she laughed.

"Good one Pinkie!" Said Jack impressively.

The two trouble makers gave each other a high five.

A Snowball hit Rini's face, causing her to fall. Another missed Jack as he dodged it.

"DARN! I Missed Jack but HA HA! I Told you that you were gonna pay" Serena laughed evilly.

"Oh No! Rini! Don't worry I'll avenge you!" Said Jack playfully.

Serena got up fast as the snowball almost hit her.

And soon after that, the three were having an epic snowball fight until the sun was almost down and the sky got a little bit dark, but still showing a little bit of orange.

"Oh! It's getting late" Serena said pointing at the sky.

Rini yawned a little.

"uh oh! Looks like someone is getting tired" teased Jack.

"I am NOT tired! Leave me alone Jack!" Rini giggled, rubbing her eyes.

Jack chuckled.

"Can I give you girls a lift home ?" Asked Jack.

Rini yawned again.

"Sure Jack, I Don't feel like walking" Said Rini.

Serena's face looked lost and confused. Jack grabbed Rini and put her on his back.

"Fly ? oh um I Don't think-"

"Come on! Don't be such a scared cat!" teased Jack.

"HAHA! S-scared ?" She said nervously, faking braveness.

Jack grabbed her by the waist. Serena looked down nervously.

"I'm not SCAAAAAAARED!" she screamed as they went flew up high.

Serena's heart beat fast as they were flying in the sky high with wind blowing in their face.

"Weeeeeeeee" Yelled Rini, stretching her arms out pretending she was flying.

"AHHHHHHH! I WANNA GET DOWN THIS INSTANT YOU HUMAN POPSICLE!" Yelled Serena.

"Not until we get to your home meatball head!" teased Jack.

"I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO STOP CALLING ME THAT!" Yelled Serena as they were flying across the town.

**HAHA! Did you guys enjoy the chapter ? if so, great! If not, that's good too. I'll have Jack to come to your house and freeze you lol ^_^**

**Jack: I Wouldn't do that!**

**Me: Yeah ya would, for me, at least lol ^_^ **

**Jack: yeah maybe -_- *blushes***

**Me: Oh yeah! If you guys were wondering if we ever went on that date, We did but it didn't go so well**

**Jack: Yeah, Pitch came and ruined everything -.-**

**Me: yeah, ew! And I Think he has a crush on me .**

**Jack: YUCK! How do you know that ?**

**Me: he kept hitting on me while you were fighting the nightmares _ He kept saying I Look stunning in my dress and the way he said didn't sound so gentleman like O_O**

**Jack: EW! Gross! Isn't he a little old to be flirting with you like that?! O_O **

**Me: Heck Yeah! What a perv! Lol **

**Jack: yeah! Pedo! XD**

**Pitch: pedo ? Does she look like a child to you?**

**Me: AH! Where'd you come from?! Get out!**

**Pitch: *chuckles* Not until I Get some sugar from you ;)**

**Me: Heck no! ew!**

**Jack: Pitch! Leave her alone!**

**Pitch: Stay out of this frost! This is between me and her!**

**Jack: *steps in front of him* now it's between me and YOU!**

**Me: Will you guys knock it off!?**

**Jack and Pitch: tell him that!**

**Me: -.-'**

**Pitch: Oh look! It's the tooth fairy without her feathers! *pointing at the sky***

**Jack: *turns quickly smiling wide* WHERE!? **

**Pitch: *disappears in front of Jack and in front of me, holding my hand***

**Me: Hey What? O_O**

**Pitch: I would just like to say, I've love you ever since I Laid my eyes on you!**

**Me: O_O' *blushes* *snatches my hands away * hey Hands off creep!**

**Pitch: OOOH feisty! I Like that in a- *punched in a face* Woman* falls on the ground by Jack***

**Jack: I Said leave her alone! I warned you! And don't you dare ever make me look like a perv like that ever again!**

**Me: Thanks Jack lol and I Didn't know you had a crush on Tooth XD **

**Jack: *blushes* O_O Oh um I Was just um hehe Ok Maybe a little **

**Me: Sure, whatever Jack lol *whispers* ****_perv_**

**Jack: Hey I Heard that! **

**Me: HAHA! XD and Hey We didn't even need to call Rini this time XD**

**Jack: Why would we?**

**Me: To give Pitch more heart shaped welts lol**

**Jack: Hey! He needed more than just welts XD**

**Me: yeah I guess you're right lol Hey! We wasted all this time thanks to Pitch! We could of ended this Author's note a while ago!**

**Jack: Did you hear that Pitch? You've wasted not only our time but the readers as well!**

**Pitch: *groans***

**Me: Let's end this note before B*tch wakes up and waste more of ours and the readers' time.**

**Jack: Haha! Good one XD**

**Rini: HI GUYS! **

**Me: Rini! Why are you so late?**

**Rini: oh I Went out to the amusement park. So Did I Miss anything? **

**Me: well….. *looks at Pitch***

**Rini: Hey! What's this creep doing here? **

**Jack: You don't wanna know lol**

**Me: Yeah lol okay let's end this chapter before-**

**Pitch: *groans and slowly waking up a little bit***

**Me: Before he wakes up again!**

**Rini: don't worry! I Got this! *transforms into Sailor Mini moon* EAT THIS CREEP! PINK SUGAR HEART ATTACK!**

**Pitch: AH! STOP THAT YOU LITTLE BRAT ! OW OW ! OH NO NOT THERE! **

**Mini moon: *Attacks wand at Pitch's butt***

**Pitch: NOT MY BU- OW OW OW! THAT HURTS! **

**Me: NOW Can we end this note!**

**Mini moon: just a minute! *stops and kicks him in the head***

**Pitch: *fall unconscious***

**Jack: HAHA! Oh I Have to take a picture of this! *pulls out camera and snaps pic***

**Mini moon: Teehee Jack you're so bad!**

**Jack: Haha I Know *grins sexily and evilly* This is SO going on the internet!**

**Me: ok NOW can we end this note, PLEASE! We are wasting more time than Pitch ever did!**

**Mini moon: Ok in a sec! Literally!*Detransforms back* **

**Rini: Ok, Now I'm ready!**

**Jack: Yeah me too!**

**Me: FINALLY! What I About to say before this creep rudely interrupted us ? Oh yeah! I Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and sorry for this very long author's note thanks to a certain perv who leave me alone! *Gives Pitch side eye* **

**Jack: *inside Jack's thoughts* ****_Sheesh! And she says Pitch is wasting our time! She sure does talk a lot._**

**Me: Anyways, I'll will update soon! And there's a little surprise coming in the end author's note next chapter :) Not telling you guys, right ? *turns to Jack and Rini* **

**Jack and Rini: Right! *rolls eyes***

**Me: Good, now you guys know the drill! **

**Me, Jack and Rini: See you guys at the next chapter! Bye Bye for now! *waves at the readers***


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Hi guys! I hate to tell you guys but…. This is the LAST Chapter of this story! :( Hope you guys aren't upset but there is a surprise coming at you at the end of the second author's note :D **

**Jack: Awww man :( I don't want it to end **

**Rini: Me neither :( **

**Me: But guys! Remember! We are going to surprise these readers after this story ends **

**Rini: Oh yeah! :D**

**Jack: Yeah! We forgot lol **

**Me: Ok now let's start this story before-**

**Pitch: Boo!**

**Me: *Jumps a little, sighs and rolls eyes* He comes -.-**

**Pitch: did I scare you? **

**Me: n-NO! **

**Pitch: I saw you jump**

**Me: It was only a little!**

**Pitch: Suuuure ;)**

**Me: look you freak! We're kinda busy so-**

**Pitch: hehe Freak? You were saying that when you were like "Oh pitch! He's so sexy! I wanna hug him so bad! He's so handsome and I Wanna have his children!"**

**Jack and Rini: WHAT?! O.O**

**Me: I NEVER SAID ALL THAT NONSENSE! EW! Well maybe in your nightmares! Lol :P**

**Pitch: Oh stop lying to yourself! You know you- *jack knocks him out and falls unconscious***

**Jack: Teach him to mess with you :)**

**Me: Thanks Jack *blushes***

**Jack: Y-you're welcome *blushes***

**Rini: *rolls eyes* AHEM! Guys ?! Yeah we have people here who've been dying to read this last chapter, so we're kinda wasting time.**

**Me: Oh I-I I Almost forgot hehe *looks at jack, blushing***

**Jack: hehe *blushes***

**Rini: BLECH!**

**Me: Ok guys I Hope you enjoy this very last chapter! I Made it longer like you guys would probably want too :)**

**Pitch: *wakes up laughing* That's what she said! XD**

**Me: Pitch, you are not funny! That's just… ew -.-'**

**Pitch: HAHA! ;)**

**Me: Aww shut up and go back to sleep *knocks him out again***

**Pitch: *Falls unconscious***

**Me: That's better! :) Chapter starting in 3…. 2…. 1….. **

Bye the time they got home, it was night time and Rini was half sleep and Serena was covering her eyes, shaking of fear.

"Alright Girls! We're here! Serena you can open your eyes now" said Jack as he let them down on the ground.

She slowly removed her hand away from her eyes, she sigh in relief.

"Oh thank god we're home!" she said.

"Well, I Think it's time….. for me to go" Said Jack. He looked at Rini, her head was down.

He put on a half-smile and kneeled down to her. He ruffled her fluffy pink hair, She looked up with her eyes, watery and almost red.

"Oh Rini, you have to understand, I Have to go now and-"

"Protect kids and bring more snowy days, I Know" She shot her head up and smiled understandingly, trying to be happy and not cry.

"Good" he smiled.

As he was going to fly away, Rini ran to him and hugged him, she couldn't hold back any tears and her tears started to shed from her cheeks to her chin. Jack smiled down at her and hugged her back, but to his surprise, he was crying too but only a little bit. He quickly wiped his eyes and the two stopped hugging.

Serena smiled at the two troublemaking besties.

"I'll never forgot you pinkie"

"Neither would I. Jack can I….. show you something ?... before you go ?" she asked, blushing.

"Yes ? What is it ?" he wondered.

And out of the blew! Rini kissed Jack on the cheek, making him blush. And Making Serena giggled a little and also blush a little.

Rini looked down, blushing.

Jack floated up and Gently touched his cheek.

"w-wow, thanks…. Rini"

"You're w-welcome Jack" she replied smiling a little.

"Well I guess I Should be going, Merry Christmas, Pinkie! And Merry Christmas to you too, Meatball head!" He smirked mischievously. He flew away as the wind came by.

"HEY MY NAME IS SERENA NOT MEATBALL HEAD!"

"OKAY! SORRY MEATBALL HEAD!" He yelled back teasingly.

"GOOD RIDDANCE YOU WHITE HAIRED PRETTY BOY!" She yelled back.

Rini laughed and Waved to her white haired friend and maybe crush.

Jack laughed as he flew into the sky until he wasn't seen again.

"Seriously! Who does that guy think he is calling me meatball head!? Hmph!"

Rini giggled and smiled at the sky, then she looked down at the ground.

"hey, you'll see him again" Serena said comfortably.

"I Know" Rini said surely.

Rini yawned heavily.

"Oh uh! Looks like it's for ol' pinkie to go to bed" teased Serena.

"hey! Only Jack can call me pinkie!" She snapped.

"whatever" Serena rolled her eyes and giggled.

They both giggled together and walked into their house.

~few Hours later~

Everyone was asleep except Ikuko, who couldn't sleep. She got up from her bed and went downstairs to make herself some warm milk to help her sleep more. She took some out the refrigerator and as she was pouring it in the glass, She heard a sound outside. She look out the backyard and went outside, she looked up at the sky and saw a boy at Serena's window. It was Jack, who came back for a little while just to check on Rini one last time.

"Jack ?" she said softly.

Jack looked down and saw her, he flew down to her squinting his eyes a little.

"Ikuko ? Ikuko is that you ? you look….. different"

She got a little teary eyed seeing her childhood friend again. She met Jack when she was a little girl at the park and they have been friends ever since but haven't seen each other since he left a long time ago.

"Jack! It's so good to see you again! It's been so long"

"I Know! I didn't even know you lived here!" Jack laughed happily.

"So what brings you here ?" she asked.

"I Came in to check on my friend Rini one more time"

"Oh that's wonderful! You made friends with Rini ?"

"Yeah and she's really a good kid, she kinda reminds me of you when you were her age"

Ikuko and Jack giggled together.

Jack leaned on his staff.

"You know, I'm still kinda surprised that you can still see me"

"I never stopped believing in you Jack, even when you left for good. I never stopped believing in you and I'll never stop believing in you" she admitted, smiling.

Jack smiled at her.

"Well I Think it's REALLY time for me to go"

"Jack ! Wait! Can I Just have one last hug? I haven't had one from you in a very long time"

Jack flew to her and they hugged for the first and last time.

He flew off into the wind as it was blowing into Ikuko's long purple hair. She waved at him, smiling sweetly. A Tear came down trickled down her cheek, she wiped it away with her finger.

"Goodbye, my friend" she said softly.

She went back into the house but she was freezing. Her teeth were chattering and she moved her hands up and down at her arms. She warmed up her milk, drank it and went upstairs into her bedroom finally falling asleep.

~few months later~

It's been three months since Rini and Jack met and they have been missing each other like crazy.

Rini has been staring out of space alot thinking about Jack.

Jack has been losing snowballs fights to Jamie and his friends because sometimes he thinks about Rini from time to time.

It was nighttime and Jack was taking a little break.

Jack laid on the tree branch and looked at his snowflake necklace that Rini gave him for Christmas.

"Oh pinkie, I Miss you so much"

Back at the Tsukino residence,

Rini laid on her bed still awake, thinking about her frozen friend.

"Oh Jack, I wanna talk to you so bad, we haven't seen each other in a while and I Don't know how to get in contact with you"

Suddenly, a smile plastered on Rini's face as thought of something she should of thought of a long time ago, Write Jack a letter.

She got up from her bed slowly and went into the drawer and found some paper and pencil, she laid on the floor and started to write.

A few minutes later, she was done in no time. She folded the letter and just as she was about to put it in the drawer, golden sand flew in her room.

"huh ? What's that ?"

And unexpectedly, Sandy came in. and he was giving people good dreams, Serena was dreaming about food, which wasn't a surprise to Rini.

"Sandy!" She whispered.

Sandy turned around and before he could see who it was, Rini hugged him before he knew it.

"hi sandy! Remember me ? The girl who came to Santa's workshop ?"

He rolled his eyes and nodded, smiling.

"Oh can you take this to Jack for me ?" she handed the letter to him, he nodded in agreement and smiled.

He took the letter from Rini and he blew golden sand in her eyes.

She fell on the bed and fell fast alsleep, snoring. she dreamt about ….. yes you know it, Jack and her playing together and prank people.

Sandy nodded and left the room.

Meanwhile Back at the forest, Jack was trying to fight sleep on the tree branch.

"must.. stay….. awake" he said as his eyes got heavy.

Sandy appeared from behind him, startling him.

"AH! Sandy you scare me! Hey what's that ?"

Sandy handed him the letter and Jack started to read it, it read:

_Dear Jack Frost,_

_I haven't seen you in so long. Last time I saw you, it was when I was on Christmas. It's been a few months, but I haven't forgotten you. I never will. You're my best friend, Jack. I don't know where you have been, but I hope you're okay. You're probably busy with guardian stuff, but hey! Find some time for me, will ya'? You will always be in my heart, just like I know I'm in yours. I love you, Jack Frost. Until next time. Night Jack. I'm off to bed. See ya real soon….. I hope. I promise I'll never forget you, okay ? And Jack ? I Love you _

_~Love, Rini AKA Pinkie_

Jack smilied widely after he read the letter, his eyes started to water a little but wiped it away.

"She loves me ? what did she mean by that ? as friend or Does she have a crush on me or something ?" he asked confused.

Sandy shrugged.

Jack looked at the letter again and he saw PS note which read:

_P.S. When I Said I Loved you I meant like a big brother I Never had, just in case you thought I had a HUGE crush on you or something haha!_

"Phew" Jack said relieved.

Jack turned to Sandy, smiling.

"I'll be right back, I'm gonna go to North's to do something important"

He got up off the branch and went to North's. Sandy Returned to continue his job.

Two days later, Rini woke up and to her left she found a letter under her pillow, she opened it and it read:

_Dear Rini,_

_I'm sorry this letter was kinda late, It's kinda hard for me to think about what I say when it comes to writing a letter. And I'm sorry Pinkie…. I know it's been a while since I've seen you, I've been busy doing guardian stuff. I'll promise you I'll visit you soon, okay ? I miss you shortie. Well, have a nice day Rini, I'll make sure to see you soon, alright ? I love you LIKE A SISTER! Don't get any ideas! Haha! I'll see you soon. I Promise._

_Love, Your friend, Jack Frost_

Rini smiled widely and giggled with joy, held the letter in comfort.

She read the letter again and read the PS note, which read:

_P.S. Tell meatball head I Said Hi! HAHA!_

She laughed and put the letter in the draw and went about her day in a happy mood, knowing that her friend Jack will someday return and will never forget her and protect her no matter what.

**Looks like we've come to the End of the Road! HAHA Not really! I Hope you enjoyed this last chapter ending and it was as long as I Thought it would come out but oh well, at least you guys got to read the ending, right? XD and You guys didn't expect Ikuko and Jack to know each other now did you ? lol Yeah, I kinda thought that idea would be great to bring her into this cuz she seems like the type of person that would believe in someone like jack and never stop believing lol and I Would like to thank MakorraLove12 from DeviantART for helping me write the letters in the story and I Would also like to thank her for being so supportive of this story too :) I Hope she sees this shout out dedicated to her :D and by the way, she's a fan of Jack and Rini too so she made a few fanart, check out her gallery when you have the chance! :D Oh and I Almost forgot to tell you guys the surprise! **

**Me: Rini! Jack! You know the drill! DRUMROLL PLEASE!**

***Drumroll plays***

**Me, Jack and Rini: SEQUEL!**

***Drumroll stops***

**Me: THAT'S RIGHT! There is a sequel to this story that is coming soon! But it's not going to be easy! That's what Rini almost spoiled when Jack covered her mouth lol XD**

**Rini: not funny -.-**

**Jack: it's very funny XD**

**Rini: -.-**

**Me: Cheer up Rini! Lol XD**

**Pitch: Helloooo**

**Me: PITCH? What are you doing up I Thought Jack knocked you out and you went unconscious!**

**Pitch: I was. Then I woke up and walked off then came back ;)**

**Me: you shoulda stayed asleep -_-**

**Jack and Rini: YEAH! -.-**

**Pitch: Hey Brit! **

**Me: What ?!**

**Pitch: So, What do you say we ditch these brats and call it a day ;)**

**Me: HECK NO!**

**Jack and Rini: BRATS?!**

**Jack: okay! You have gone WAAAY TOO FAR! *ready's staff***

**Pitch: *chuckles* **

**Jack: what's so funny ?**

**Pitch: oh nothing it's just…. I Think that little pink haired girl has a little crush on you**

**Rini: O_O **

**Jack: what makes you think that ? **

**Pitch: oh *chuckles* she's blushing isn't she ?**

**Jack: *turns to Rini***

**Rini: hehe ? *shrugs***

**Jack: I Don't see her blushing Pitch! You are making this up to stall so we can waste more time!**

**Pitch: and That's exactly what I Was doing! HAHAHA!**

**Rini: alright that is IT! *Transforms***

**Mini moon: pink sugar heart attack!**

**Pitch: OW OW OW STOP IT YOU LITTLE PINK HAIRED PARASITE!**

**Mini Moon: DON'T CALL ME A PARASITE! *knocks him out with her fist***

**Pitch: *falls unconscious***

**Me and Jack: O_O**

**Mini moon: what ? he called me a parasite! I Really hate when people call me that!**

**Jack: people like what ?**

**Mini moon: People who hate me :(**

**Jack: WHERE ARE THESE PEOPLE WHO HATE YOU?! I SWEAR I'LL FREEZE THEM SO BAD-**

**Mini moon: No it's ok Jack *transforms back***

**Rini: I'm used to the hate since everyone finds my manga counterpart more likable than me *sighs* **

**Jack: You don't deserve the hate at all! I'm glad you are just you and not some miss perfect person! You are a really great and sweet girl and You have people who love you and care about you! Including me. So who cares what a bunch of arrogant, know-it-alls think ?! If they can't see the good side of you then Too bad for them! They Suck and you rock!**

**Rini: Aww thank you Jack *smiles and hugs Jack* **

**Jack: you're welcome pinkie *hugs Rini***

**Me: AHEM! Um We're kinda wasting time so**

**Jack and Rini: Oh sorry hehe!**

**Me: Anyways, Thank you all for reading this story, I Hope you all enjoyed this! Thanks for the great and fabulous reviews! And I Am so glad I Was born so I Could write my dream crossover :D**

**Rini: Yeah cuz if you weren't, Meet and Jack would of never met! :D**

**Jack: Yeah so thanks Brit for bringing us together! :D**

**Me: aww you're welcome you too! *hugs Rini and Jack* Even though you guys may annoy me at times, I still love you guys!**

**Jack: You know how we are lol XD**

**Rini: lol XD**

**Me: Yeah I Know lol Anyways, The sequel WILL be coming soon and this time the scouts WILL meet the guardians and I'm not telling you what-**

**Rini: I GET KIDNAPPED BY THE BOOGEYMAN AND THEY ALL TEAM UP TO TRY TO SAVE ME!**

**Me and Jack: RINI!**

**Rini: hehe! Sorry! Looks like I Spoil too much huh ?**

**Me and Jack: Yes lol**

**Me: anyways, since that plot of the sequel is….. out. I Hope you guys are excited for it :D Thank you guys so much for reading and for the great reviews, I really appreciated them! ^_^**

**Me Jack and Rini: BYE! SEE YOU NEXT TIME WHEN THE SEQUEL COMES OUT! GOODNIGHT EVERYBODY! *waves at the readers***


End file.
